<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Receiving Side Of Revenge by FierceLC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851192">Receiving Side Of Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceLC/pseuds/FierceLC'>FierceLC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceLC/pseuds/FierceLC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fox couple, Foxy and Lolbit, live with their fantastical five children: Red, Winter, Ashelly, Slick, and Sly. They start to go on their anniversary when things begin to go wrong slowly. All of their friends start to get hurt for no reason with past friends intervening to do more damage. Who is behind all of these things? Why is this even happening? Why are all these people resurfacing just to hurt them more? Find out in this 3 part story where the animatronics gets the other side of their revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ballora/Marionette | The Puppet, Funtime Foxy &amp; Lolbit (Five Nights At Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vivid Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613807">Minecraft Five Nights At Freddy's</a> by Minecraft Five Nights At Freddy's.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this was my story I posted on my Wattpad accounts, FierceLC. I have a Quotev account but I never use it anymore. I decided to compose my stories into one big book as I thought my books were too short. I hope you all enjoy it! I will try to add chapters every Saturday, so I'll see you then!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PART 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Funtime Foxy woke up dazed, confused. Something happened that night. Not a sad thing, but a happy thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What happened?" questioned Funtime Foxy. He quickly went out of bed and dashed to his fridge. He noticed Lolbit watching tv on his couch. "Hey Lolbit, do you know what happened last night? I kinda forgot my memory." Lolbit started to blush.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, I will, If you promise to do something for me. Deal?" Funtime, Foxy nodded his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So, basically, what I remember was that we were upstairs. Freddy brought some cards down. We gathered up our friends to play them." Lolbit then started to wonder. "Wait, while we were getting our friends, you were going to ask me something. What was it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Foxy then got a hazy memory. It was that scene. Foxy started to make a pinkish blush, the same light blush Lolbit had. "I was wondering, uh," Foxy began to stutter. "I was wondering what kind of games you like to play." Lolbit gave Foxy a look, then pretended to think.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, no, no, oh! There's this game called CircleMine. I saw Baby play it, but I never did." Lolbit then gave Foxy a look that she was kidding. Foxy didn't notice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So, back to the story, what happened?" asked Foxy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Could you make your move any slower, Puppet?" whined Funtime Freddy. They decided to play some card games to pass the time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uno!" yelled Puppet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, no, no, we're playing monopoly. Geez guys," said Baby in annoyance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can I go to my room now? I want to do something else than this, like trying out my new makeup," moaned Ballora.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Lolbit, why aren't you talking? We just fixed your voice box," asked Foxy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lolbit looked up and answered. "I know. I am just thinking of a strategy. This is a close game."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lighting crackled like a tin can. Everyone screamed in fright. "Ahhh. Quick! Kill Foxy!" screamed Freddy punching Foxy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why always me, Freddy!?" Foxy scream while holding his arm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because then, I will have a better chance of winning!" Lightning continued to roar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, why don't I grab some snacks for us?" asked Lolbit. Everyone then shook their heads.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Lolbit left, Puppet was explaining about the new research he had found in his lab. "So when you pour hx-3j on a piece of amber, it creates a wood-like smell but the formality of rubber. It's really cool." Everyone was in awed of what puppet was describing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lolbit then walked out of the kitchen. "I brought some sandwiches. Turkey for me and Foxy, chicken for Freddy, ham, and cheese for Puppet and Ballora, and grilled cheese for Baby. Here you go." She handled them down gracefully like each plate was an artifact. Funtime Foxy's eyes lit up with stars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is the most scrumptious sandwich I have ever tasted." Lolbit started to blush but quickly stopped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thanks. I try." She returned to her seat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ha! I win again. Rematch everyone?" exclaimed Puppet. Everyone was too bored to keep continuing to play the game and lose to Puppet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I guess I'll go to bed. See you next night," said Freddy, already snoring. "Bye, Freddy," said everyone else.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby decided to pull out her phone. Everyone listened as the keys beeped, and the laugher of Baby flooded the room. "So what are we suppose to do?" asked Puppet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know. Another round of Cards?" questioned Foxy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Puppet replied with a smug grin, "If you want to lose."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Foxy let out a slight laugh, "Oh, we'll see about that."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boredom is Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They thought hard and strong as the rain pounded the pizzeria while lightning followed it. They were playing their card game for a couple of hours now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, can I go back to my room? Wait, we should all go!" Everyone sighed in despair. Ballora made them dance every too often.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't we do some experiments?" Puppet then realized no one ever wants to do experiments with him because they are always turned into the subject. "Never mind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't we go on the bouncy house?" asked Baby. Everyone started to cheer. One by one, they began to bounce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is actually fun!" yelled Puppet. Every minute their voices got louder, and they got happier and happier. "Ouch!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puppet realized what happened. Ballora and Puppet were bouncing so much, they jumped into each other. Puppet tried to stand but fell onto Ballora. So close, they were about to kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh. This is new. Can you get off me?" asked Ballora. Puppet quickly bounced up and started to blush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hehehe. Are you blushing?" asked Baby smirking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut Up!" Puppet started to blush even more laborious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, that just happened," said Foxy, confused. Freddy started to come down from his room, of course, eating chicken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chicken is so good. Wait, what are you guys doing," Freedy gasped," You were playing on the bouncy house without me?" A tear ran down Freddy's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puppet froze. "Uh quick! Someone cheer him up befo- too late." Freddy started sobbing on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Freddy, if I give you chicken, would you stop annoying me," asked Ballora. Freddy nodded. Ballora gave him some chicken, and Freddy stood up with glee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yay! So are we jumping or what?" Everyone nodded at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Let's go!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lightning Causes Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>While they continued to bounce, lightning flickered. The lights went out for a second. When the lights came on, Lolbit was hanging on Foxy for dear life. Before everyone saw what happened, Lolbit started to blush. More lightning cracked, which brought the darkness again. When the lights came back, Lolbit was standing like a soldier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You saw nothing, right?" Lolbit stopped blushing. Of course, Freddy didn't remember, and Puppet only retains science, and Ballora just cared about her makeup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope," said Baby, "but you'll never know." Lolbit got a slight feeling that Baby was hiding something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe we should all go to bed now," said Foxy. Everyone agreed. Lolbit tapped on Foxy's shoulder to talk to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, can I come sleep in your room tonight? I would want to be below ground than above ground during a storm. You know, fox instinct?" asked Lolbit with a nervous sweat. Lolbit cautiously looked at Baby as she remembered tonight was girls night. Lightning then crackled louder than ever. "Please, Foxy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foxy then realized the lightning was not trying to ruin his night; it was trying to make it a better night. Foxy, without a second thought, said yes. He felt that it was something more than instinct that wanted her to go with him. He noticed Lolbit make a worried look at Baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While they were walking to Foxy's room, Foxy started questioning Lolbit. "So, what was the real reason you wanted to stay with me? I know it isn't fox instinct because I saw you sleep in Baby's room during many storms." They stop at the entrance. Lolbit started to look down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think that Baby actually remembers what happened. Tonight is girls' night, so I know they would talk about it." Foxy opened his door and put his hand on Lolbit's shoulder. Lolbit gasped and looked then looked up. Foxy looked into her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, I won't bring it up. C'mon let's go." They started to tread down the stairs.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lightning Nightmares Bring Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lightning flashes made Lolbit run down the stairs so fast, she nearly slipped. "You ok there?" worried Foxy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, yeah, I'm alright." Foxy insisted on playing some video games. They started to play some Circlemine. "Really? Thanks, it's my favorite game." When they started the game, Foxy noticed something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aww, you already got lava diamond. No fair, you have been playing this with Baby, haven't you?" whined Foxy. All Lolbit did was give him a smirk. Lightning roared, and Lolbit nearly fell off a cliff. "Woah! Don't die yet, Lolbit. You'll lose all your stuff," warned Foxy. Lolbit made her character back up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll try my best!" Just then, a flash of lightning knocked out the power. Lolbit lunged into Foxy's arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's ok, Lolbit. It's ok." This time, she did not blush; she did not move; she just laid there, without embarrassment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Foxy," whispered Lolbit. "That really scared me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C'mon, let's go to bed." Foxy then led Lolbit to his bed. Even in her sleep, she held onto Foxy for dear life. When lightning struck, she would hug tighter and let out a tear. Foxy hugged her back to make her feel better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Foxy. You are the best friend anyone can have," thanked Lolbit quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foxy was tempted to kiss her but instead snugged her head and told her, "Your welcome." He rubbed Lolbit's back. Her fur was soft and smelt like fresher baked cake. Foxy kept thinking about kissing Lolbit. Not yet, he thought. Foxy slowly cleared the tear on Lolbit's face. She then started to blush. Foxy let out a slight chuckle. He slowly drifted to sleep. Lolbit snugged her head in the covers dreaming what would happen if Foxy answered her question with the answer she would hope for. Lolbit smiled in her sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wish this would happen. I hope this will happen," said Lolbit quietly in her sleep. Foxy heard what she said, but he didn't mind it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lightning roared as the two stayed snug in Foxy's bed throughout the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So that's what happened. Now I remember," said Foxy scratching his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I'm kinda scared of lightning. Glad I had you, though," said Lolbit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, well, well, how was your night," asked Baby. Baby had just entered the room when Lolbit told her fear of lightning. Foxy let out a sigh of relief that she didn't listen to the story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you give us some privacy please," asked Lolbit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why you want me to leave. You," baby whispered," ask him the thing?" Lolbit nodded. Baby accepted and left. Foxy checked the stairs to make sure they were alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, what are you going to ask me," said Foxy slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well," Lolbit continued, "when I met you, I started to enjoy talking to you. I had a crush on you in the first sight. I always was waiting for the right time to tell you this. I just didn't know when. But now I do. Can, can." Lolbit's tail started to shake. "Can you be my boyfriend?" Foxy was stunned. The love of his life just asked him to date him. This was the question he wanted to ask her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Either way, Foxy, then willingly said,"Yes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then their eyes started to sparkle. Then, they slowly got closer, hugging. Then, they kissed in each other's arms. They never felt better. When they came to the realization, they didn't care anymore. They didn't care what their friends thought. "Did you know my question I wanted to ask you was if you wanted to date you. I didn't want to ask you then." Foxy said. Lolbit just replied with a giggle."I heard you talking in your sleep. I guess this is what you wanted."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lolbit looked in Foxy's eyes. "This is where I wanted this to begin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked up the stairs and through Foxy's hallway. Foxy gave Lolbit a little hug. Lolbit leaned on Foxy's side. They entered out of Foxy's room, holding hands. When they stared down the hallway, they notice something. Ballora and Puppet stood there. Then all of a sudden, they realized what happened. Puppet kissed Ballora. "You see that too, right?" asked Lolbit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foxy slightly nodded and said," Yeah, I do. This is kinda weird. I'm gonna talk to them." They slowly started to walk and hold hands. "Uh Puppet, is that you," asked Foxy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puppet and Ballora slowly turned around. Foxy and Lolbit gave a strange look. "I uh, yeah, it's me," said Puppet.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bouncy House Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ballora and Puppet stood in the hallway with faces red as tomatoes. "What are you doing Puppet! I thought Ballora didn't like you anymore," questioned Funtime Foxy. Ballora tried to answer swiftly with something to say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are we doing? What are you doing?" Ballora shouted pointing at them. Foxy and Lolbit noticed that they were holding hands. They looked down and then swiftly pulled their hands back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's a long story. We won't explain. Well yet."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But first," Lolbit cut in, "what is with, this?" Puppet and Ballora tried to think of an excuse. "Are you two dating?" exclaimed Foxy and Lolbit," How? Can you tell us?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ballora and Puppet looked at each other with worried faces. Puppet turned to Foxy and Lolbit about to speak. "It all started at the bouncy house."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I bet I can jump higher!" yelled Puppet challenging Ballora.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh really? Beat this!" Ballora jumped into the air doing a ballerina twirl. She almost touched the ceiling. They each tried to jump higher and higher. They jump so high they collided with each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ouch!" They opened up their eyes to see each other dazed. Puppet tried to stand, but fell onto Ballora. So close, they were about to kiss. "Uh. This is, new. Can you get off me?" asked Ballora lightly blushing. Puppet quickly bounced up and started to blush.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hehehe. Are you blushing?" asked Baby smirking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shut Up!" Puppet started to blush even harder. For a couple of minutes, they stared dead at each other, slightly bushing so they won't be noticed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ballora started whispering to Puppet. "Hey, I know that you don't have a thing for me anymore. I was wondering why you blushed when you fell." Puppet tried to make an answer for the question.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why didn't you punch me when I did? You just sat there." Ballora started to turn redder than Baby's clothes. "That's what I thought. What do you actually think about me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ballora quickly answered. "Like the other people here." Ballora quickly scurried away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll get something out of her." whispered Puppet rubbing his hands together.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Girls Night Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The night of the storm was Baby's and Ballora's girls night, so like any other girls night, Puppet tried to disguise himself to be a girl and join in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey! Uh, my name is Puptina!  I heard that you were doing something called girls night, and I wanted to join you!" exclaimed Puppet in the girliest voice he could pull off. All Ballora did was roll her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I got this. Don't worry." Ballora slid through the door and closed it. "What are you doing here," exclaimed Ballora. "and why are you wearing this? You better have a good explanation, again."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Puppet looked at himself and slowly spoke. "You said that only girls are allowed even though you invite Foxy. It kinda makes me jealous." Ballora then realized what Puppet was saying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, now I see. Look, you don't have to dress up and pretend to be someone to an event like this. You're perfect how you are. I think I can plan something to work this out. Well, maybe next night. You can join us with Foxy, wherever he is. I think Lolbit is coming next night too." Puppet was filled to the brim with glee. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He quickly hugged Ballora. "Thank you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ballora then started to blush and went back into Baby's room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So what did you say to him? Also, why are you blushing?" Ballora answered her question quickly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I, uh, did talk to him. I don't believe he won't be coming again tonight." Baby stared in confusion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What do you mean tonight?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I invited him to our next girls night. Yay?" A shocked look ran across Baby's face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? Why?" Ballora gave a worried smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because of reasons." She started to make an unnoticeable blush. Puppet began to listen to what they were saying. Slowly, he started to blush and smile.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. News Breaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Puppet hurried into his box, trying to process what just happened. He felt so many emotions overwhelmingly piling onto him. But one passion stood out through all of them. It was love. "I got to tell her the truth. My feelings for her." exclaimed Puppet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Puppet walked over to Balora's room. He heard her singing and dancing in her backroom. Puppet started to breathe heavily. "Its ok, Puppet. You'll be ok." Puppet then started to open her door to her backroom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uhh, oh, hey Puppet, glad seeing you here. What are you doing here?" questioned Ballora. Puppet started to stutter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I uh, eh just wanted to ask," he started to turn red. Redder than a fresh picked strawberry, "I want to ask if you actually like me. I heard you talking to Baby about me. Were you being for real?" Ballora shushed Puppet and grabbed his hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Here, follow me. I'll explain."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ballora led Puppet to the end of the hallway. "Look, I actually did tell the truth. I like the little science experiments that you did. Those rosy cheeks made it harder to hate you. I know you always had a crush on me. I always thought that was cute, except when you stalked me. Yeah, I saw you. It was creepy." Ballora kept explaining. "If I ever wanted to date someone, except Reggie, it would be you." When they looked down, they realized they were holding hands. They started to laugh. They laugh for a good while. Finally, they leaned together and kissed. Foxy and Lolbit then walked down the hallway.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh, Puppet, is that you?" asked Foxy. Puppet and Ballora slowly turned around. Foxy and Lolbit gave a strange look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I, uh, yeah, it's me." Puppet started to slap himself mentally.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Double Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"That's all that happened. Now, tell us what's with, this?" Puppet then pointed at their hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine, we'll tell," said Foxy and Lolbit. When Foxy told the story, Puppet started to cry. Ballora was already making ship names.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think Folbit is good? No, no, no, Loxy. That's a cool one!" yelled Ballora battering on about different ships.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my gah, that was so sweet! Waahhh!" cried Puppet, trying to catch his breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you that we shouldn't have told them. Especially Puppet, "whispered Foxy. Lolbit agreed and rolled her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you have something to tell Ballora?" asked Lolbit. Puppet looked at Lolbit. Then Ballora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you please give us some privacy?" asked Puppet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, we were about to get something to eat anyways." Foxy and Lolbit went to the end of the hallway and into the kitchen. Puppet checked if anyone else was around. He turned to her and finally asked. "Ballora, would you be my girlfriend?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ballora was in tears. "Yes! Yes, I will!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now that we know that we're dating, I guess we can just live our lives normally," said Lolbit with her mouth full and a sandwich in her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you dated each other without telling me? At least I knew this would happen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone jumped with fear. Baby walked out of her room. She winked at Lolbit, but she didn't notice. "I heard everything about what you said. But don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." Baby started to smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The only question is who is going to tell Freddy?" asked Puppet. They then realized that Freddy never knew about what was going on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess I'll do it," exclaimed Puppet. Everyone agreed and went back to what they were doing. Foxy gave Baby a look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Told you we had a chance." Puppet saw Freddy enter the kitchen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Freddy, I have to tell you something," said Puppet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it?" Puppet then whispered in Freddy's ear. Freddy's eyes lit up in surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puppet gave him a nod and a smile. "Yes, way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Puppet left the kitchen, Freddy pulled out his phone. "3nn4rd, I have a mission for you."</em>
</p><p>Fast forward a couple of years later, many things have changed. Some of the friends moved out and started their own lives, others stayed in the Pizzeria, and most of them started to make lives of their own. They have a relatively normal life, even though they had to be electronics living like humans. It hasn't been easy, but their lives have been pretty good for most of them. Now to the present, where everything they thought they knew changed and everyone they thought they knew has more layers than they told them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Funtime Foxy woke up with the alarm beeping. He pushed the snooze button and walked up to Lolbit. "New day. Hey," Foxy said, tapping her shoulder, "Time to wake up, sweetie." Lolbit woke up stretching. "I'll go wake them up. Did you make their lunch?" asked Foxy.</p><p>"Yeah," said Lolbit quietly. As Foxy left the room, Lolbit headed to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothpaste and toothbrush and turned on the tap. "I should probably cook some breakfast," said Lolbit talking to herself. "I guess I'll make some eggs and chicken. Yeah, I guess so."</p><p>Foxy slowly entered Sly's room. He tried not to step on any of her toys. Her room was painted dark as night. Foxy's eyes started to glow yellow to see the floor. "Hey Sly, time to get up for school," said Foxy rubbing Sly's head.</p><p>Sly woke up with a small growl. She then looked back at Foxy with big eyes. Her eyes were more purple than a freshly picked grape. The pink spots on Foxy were replaced with black on her. Her tail tipped with purple and black. "Hi, daddy!" said Sly while getting up.</p><p>"Go wake up your other siblings while daddy gets ready for work, ok?" asked Foxy.</p><p>"Ok, I will!" replied Sly. Sly dashed out of her room to go to her twin Slick's room.</p><p>As Foxy went back into his room, he saw his wife, Lolbit. "Hey Lolbit," Foxy kissed her on the cheek, "Got anything planned?"</p><p>"No. Right now, I'm just thinking about how I can get confused with Sly and Slick," replied Lolbit. They were almost identical. The only thing was that Slick had purple in the spots Sly had black in. They were both going to 3rd grade. He also had black where Sly had purple. Slick eyes were black as night. The only thing was that Slick was two minutes older than Sly.</p><p>"Hey, Slick! Time to wake up!" yelled Sly. "Wait, where are you?" Slick pounced on Sly, scaring her.</p><p>"Ha! Got you!" shouted Slick. Sly started to get angry.</p><p>"Haha, very funny. Now c'mon, we need to wake everyone up."</p><p>Winter was up, bright and early. She was all ready to go. Winter looks white as snow, with icy blue eyes and a silver-tipped tail. She is in 8th grade.</p><p>"Aww, man. She's already awake," pouted Slick.</p><p>"Well, there goes our scare prank."</p><p>"Say what?" asked Winter angrily. "Oh, I'm gonna, where did you go?" Slick and Sly ran down to Red's room. "Well, I guess I'll go get some breakfast," said Winter.</p><p>Red is a special needs child. He is slightly blind in both eyes. He is red as a cherry, and his tail dipped in a maroon color. Eyes shiny and red like a ruby. He is in the 10th grade. Red was just waking up when Slick entered.</p><p>"Hey, Slick, I know. Got to get up," said Red. Slick nodded and watched as Sly ran to Ashelly's room.</p><p>Ashelly is the color of shiny gold. Her eyes were pink as watermelon. Her room looks like a cavern of the rarest minerals. Ashelly is going to the 6th grade. She was sitting on her bed, enjoying her wallpaper.</p><p>"I guess that you're already ready for school?" asked Sly. Ashelly started to blush.</p><p>"Omg. I didn't get ready yet!" yelled Ashelly. She dashed into her closet to find her things. Sly just slowly walked away whistling.</p><p>"Time for breakfast!" yelled Lolbit. Everyone started to run towards the table. Ashelly made sure she had everything.</p><p>"Ok book, bag, binder, pencils. Just got to get my lunch."</p><p>Everyone crowded around the table. Foxy stared at his kids, remembering when he first met every one of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The New Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Congratulations, It's a boy!" Lolbit held Red in her arms. Lolbit looked at it with dazzled eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Welcome to the world, Red. I imagine something great with you," said Lolbit. Foxy asked if she needed anything else. "No, I'm fine. Go on ahead to work. You can tell them the news," said Lolbit kissing Red on his head. Foxy kissed Lolbit and walked out. While Foxy was driving, he decided to get some lunch for his friends.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stopped by Memey's. He ordered a chip bowl filled with beans and steak with a little bit of sour cream. He munched on his food while he thought about his kid and Lolbit, wondering what they were doing. Lolbit read some doctor's notes and started to call Foxy. Lolbit sat there, waiting for Foxy to pick up. "Hello?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello? ...oh sweetie, I have some... News."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha-what is it?" Foxy asked in a nervous state.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I ...got th-the...results for uh... Red. It sa-says that Red is....50 percent blind." Lolbit started to sob.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you still want me to go to work?" asked Foxy. Lolbit choked back a tear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mhmm."</em>
</p>
<p>Foxy started to drive to the pizzeria when another flashback came.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Here is your beautiful little girl," said the doctor walking out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She looks so beautiful, like you!" said Foxy smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My beautiful Winter. So sweet and fluffy," said Lolbit. "Go to work hun, I will be okay. Go share the news!" Foxy nodded and headed on his way. While he was walking out of the building, he got a call from Baby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh, hello?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, Baby, what's up? Anything wrong?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, no, I just wanted to check up on Lolbit. Is she ok?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, she's ok. I'm about to head there, ok?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ok, got it."</em>
</p>
<p>Foxy then entered his car. Another Flashback came rolling in.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Isn't she beautiful, Foxy. Our third child, Ashelly." Foxy realized who's voice it was. It was Lolbit's. Ashelly looked at Foxy with the cutest eyes she could make. Foxy started to aww.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That is so adorable. I might not want to even go to work for this, but if I have to keep paying the bills, I have to."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, don't be late!" warned Lolbit. "Wait Foxy, before you go, can you help comfort Puppet. He is still quite nervous about his new son. Just try to keep him cool, ok?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ok, got it. I mean, it can't be that bad, right?" Foxy started to walk out of the room, calling Puppet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh, hey, Foxy! How's it going?" questioned Puppet, out of breath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you hyperventilating?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, I'm not. Why aren't you? STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Woah Puppet, calm down. Just breathe. Breathe."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Puppet started to breath out slower and slower. "Ok, I feel much better."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ok. Talk to you at the pizzeria, ok?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ok."</em>
</p>
<p>A final Flashback came.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Looks like you have twins. Boy and girl," said the doctor. "I wonder how they even have hospital insurance." Foxy and Lolbit began to laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let's name the boy Slick and the girl Sly."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fine with me," agreed Foxy. Sly and Slick were both sound asleep. Lolbit kissed their foreheads and rocked slowly. "I'll head in for work, ok?" asked Foxy, whispering and shutting the door. Foxy then heard someone faintly saying his name. He woke up and saw that it was Lolbit. "I'm just having some flashbacks of when we first met them."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, I do that too."</em>
</p>
<p>Foxy turned his attention to his children. "Ok, kids. Me and mom are going to be away for a while. So we are going to send you to Auntie Baby." Everyone started to scream in glee.</p>
<p>"We will take you there after school." Lolbit started handing everyone their lunches in their lunch boxes.</p>
<p>"C'mon Winter and Red. I'll take you to school," said Foxy. "Red, your sitting in front."</p>
<p>"What, why does Red get to go in the front?"</p>
<p>"Because I need to teach him how to drive," Winter replied with a pout. Foxy turned on the car. He started to teach Red. "So, Red, where do you put your hands on a steering wheel?"</p>
<p>Foxy arrived at Winter's Middle school. "Have a good first day sweetie," said Foxy. Winter popped out of the car and wave at Foxy. Winter then ran to her friends outside the entrance. "The main part of driving is the memory to remember where your going and where you are."</p>
<p>"Ok, dad. Got it."</p>
<p>"Do you have all your stuff?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Don't be worried." Foxy then headed to Red's school.</p>
<p>Foxy finally entered Red's school's parking lot. "Bye, dad!" Red ran to the school doors realizing he was the first one there. Foxy then started to chuckle. Foxy then took a left from the school to the pizzeria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. All In A Day's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foxy entered into Baby's room with the other animatronics. "So how are we going to take this one out, Baby?" asked Foxy.</p>
<p>"My idea was to do a little trap for him. So he would have to come to us," answered Baby. Everyone agreed with her.</p>
<p>"Let's go!" yelled Foxy. Everyone started to exit the room. Since it was Baby's room, she was usually the last one left, except today. "Hey, Baby can I talk to you?" asked Foxy, peeping his head in again. Baby came closer and shut the door. "Look. Can you do a favor for me? Me and Lolbit are going away for our anniversary. We were wondering if you could watch our kids while we're gone."</p>
<p>"Sure! They can even play with Puppet's kid. We'll keep them in your room."</p>
<p>"That's fine with me." They both went out of her room to meet up with the others. They grabbed the materials and started to complete the trap.</p>
<p>Foxy wrote all the notes to tell the guard where to go. They decided to lead him back to the kitchen to dump him in the trash. Puppet was to cut the power off so he couldn't see what was happening during the kill. Ballora was supposed to creep around him to scare him. Baby was making all the jump scares within each room. Freddy had to keep the guard distracted while the others made the trap. Baby and Foxy finished their parts, so all Freddy had to do was give the signal.</p>
<p>"Hehehe now!" Freddy gave the signal a and the light cut out. Freddy left the guard's office, "Have fun surviving!"</p>
<p>"Ok. I guess it is up to me. Huh, what's this?" He picked up the note.</p>
<p>"If you want to turn the power on, you need to go to the elevator." He started to hear Ballora's music. "Oh, this is going to be hard."</p>
<p>He snuck through the main room, not knowing Ballora can see him. He finally reached the elevator room and shut the door. He saw the note between the elevator.</p>
<p>"Oops! Sorry. I forgot. It's not in here. Try checking the Funtime Foxy ride."</p>
<p>The guard started to open the door, but it didn't budge. He turned around and saw the elevator opening and closing at supersonic speed. "Ahhh! It's not suppose to do that! Uhh, how do I stop it?" The elevator stopped at the doors finally opened. Ballora's music started to play. "Oh, geez! I got to run!"</p>
<p>He dashed to the showroom and into the ride. On the platform in the middle hung the note. The guard jumped on the platform, noticing that sharks, which were made out of cardboard, were swimming in the ride.</p>
<p>"I forgot. We moved it into Ballora's room. Just be careful, you need to be very slow."</p>
<p>Ballora played her music again. "How am I going to make this? Guess a lucky jump." He lunges into the air, nearly land on one of the sharks. He dashed into Ballora's room and hid behind a couch.</p>
<p>Ballora was right behind him about to laugh. He moved slower than a turtle. She was right behind him, trying not to knock into him. He made it into Ballora's back area. On the table was a note.</p>
<p>"Just looked at the map. It was in the kitchen the whole time. Well, just know that they know you're here. I would advise you to start running."</p>
<p>A bunch of cardboard cutouts popped out of the floor, slowly moving towards the guard. The guard dove behind Ballora's pedestal. Ballora got up her stand to scare him. He scuttered to the door and headed for the kitchen.</p>
<p>Ballora slowly followed him right in the trap.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you fell for this! You landed in our trap!"</p>
<p>As the guard turn around, a faint yell of his voice was in the background. Ballora walked out with blood on her hands and holding a skeleton. "One more for my collection. This will fit perfectly." Everyone started to cheer. Foxy took out his phone and checked the time.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys, I'm gonna see you later. Bye!" Foxy wave bye and headed to his car.</p>
<p>As Foxy drove to the school, he saw Red with some people smiling at him, but not in a good way. Foxy pulled up to the building and waved Red down. "Hey! First day back and you already got friends. Nice."</p>
<p>"No, it's not. They're not friends; they're the school bullies. They pick on everyone."</p>
<p>"Just tell me if they pick on you."</p>
<p>Red playfully rolled his eyes. "Okay, dad."</p>
<p>Foxy arrived at Winter's school, trying to find where she was. When he stopped, he saw Winter walking towards him with a smile. "So, I guess you had a good day."</p>
<p>"Yep. I made lots of friends, I have the best teacher ever, and we don't learn anything until next week."</p>
<p>Red crossed his arms. "Well, that's nice. I have homework for math already."</p>
<p>Foxy tried to make Red a little happier. "Red, Winter, are you ready for going to the pizzeria?"</p>
<p>Their eyes filled with glee. "Yeah!"</p>
<p>"Just don't annoy any of them, and you'll be fine."</p>
<p>When they got home, they saw the bus coming. When Sly, Slick, and Ashelly got off, They ran to hug Foxy. "Your mom is just in her room, ok?" Before he could finish, they were already closing the door. Foxy made a little chuckle and followed them.</p>
<p>"So how's it going. Had a good day at work?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. We had a fun way of killing him."</p>
<p>"Just wait till Sly and I go there. We're gonna take them all out!"</p>
<p>"All of you guys will. Also, Winter," Foxy looked towards her, "don't get mad if blood lands on you."</p>
<p>"But, it's sticky and gross!" Winter complained gagging.</p>
<p>"So who's ready for your dad and me to drop you off to the pizzeria?" asked Lolbit full of excitement. All of them screamed in cheer. "All right. Lets hit the road!" They all went into the car as Foxy loaded in the bags.</p>
<p>"How long will you be gone?" asked Ashelly.</p>
<p>"Just for a couple of days," answered Foxy. They started up the car and headed for the pizzeria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meeting The Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foxy pulled up into the parking lot. Everyone grabbed their luggage and headed inside. Foxy and Lolbit followed in. When they entered, Baby was standing in front of them, leading them into Foxy's old room. "Hey, thanks, Baby, for keeping my kids while I'm gone." thanked Foxy scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"No problem. I had nothing to do anyway." Baby replied, smiling. They started to walk down the stairs. He led his children to a tour of his room.</p><p>"So that's my bedroom, which is where you will be sleeping. This is the living room where you can watch tv. That's my kitchen. There are snacks if you want some. And this is the bathroom."</p><p>"What's that door?" asked Ashelly. She pointed behind the stairs to a black door surrounded by stone.</p><p>"I don't know. Just don't go inside it. I've opened it, but it's just a little tiny space. I think it's haunted." Foxy explained, confused, and a little scared. Ashelly started backing away from the door and bumped into Red.</p><p>"Ahh! Oh nevermind. It's just Red." Ashelly started laughing. Baby showed everyone around the place. Once the tour was over, Foxy walked over to Baby.</p><p>"Hey, Baby. We got to go. Bye, everyone!" Everyone screamed, "Bye!" back.</p><p>When Foxy left, Slick asked, "So what's fun around here?"</p><p>"Well, we got games in my room, the bouncy house, you could go to Ballora, go to Pirate's Cove, the Foxy water ride, and that's pretty much all there is." Baby answered, pointing to all the areas.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to Ballora's room to play dress up," said Winter running towards Ballora's room.</p><p>"I'm going to Pirate's Cove. I like that place!" said Red.</p><p>"Me and Slick are going to your game room," said Sly racing Slick to the door.</p><p>"I guess I'll go in the bouncy house," said Ashelly.</p><p>While everyone was playing at the pizzeria, Funtime Foxy had some small talk with Lolbit. "So, are you ready to have the best anniversary?" asked Foxy.</p><p>"Yeah! Finally, I can see what you were planning."</p><p>"It's going to be amazing." Foxy arrived at a hotel. Foxy loaded in the luggage in the cart while Lolbit checked in. Their room number was 1-9-8-7. When they walked in, they saw the king-size bed with a flat-screen tv. Lolbit's eyes were in awe. "This is the best room in the hotel. It even has a game system so you can play your favorite game," said Foxy. Lolbit was still comprehending what was going on. She hugged Foxy and gave him a "thank you." Foxy hugged her back.</p><p>Baby went to the bouncy house with Ashelly. "Hey, Baby! How's it going?"</p><p>"Pretty well. How are you?"</p><p>"Good. Say, do you know how my parents met?" Baby thought hard as she remembered.</p><p>"Foxy ran into Lolbit when we found the elevator. The door opened, and Lolbit was sitting there sleeping. We decided to take care of her until she woke up. When she woke up, she tried to speak, but the whole Saharan desert came out every time. Even though she was silent, she could still talk to us through writing. We finally got her voice box fixed, and then we could hang out normally. When your dad finally married her, they moved out and bought their own house." Baby continued, "Well, I guess imma go now. See you later." Ashelly waved goodby and kept bouncing. </p><p>Two small, white dots appeared on Ashelly, making her coat shimmer like gold. Just then, a figure with an exposed endoskeleton jumped onto Ashelly. She screamed with a silent cry as she was dragged back in the darkness.</p><p>Baby walked into Ballora's room, where she saw Ballora and Winter painting each other's nails. "So if you apply blue with this pink, yo- oh, hey Baby! How are you doing?"</p><p>Baby replied, "Oh, I'm ok. Just checking up on you." As Baby slowly shut Ballora's door, she heard Winter scream in terror. When she ran back in the room, all was left was a piece of white fur full of dirt and dust. Baby ran outside the place to go to Pirate's Cove.</p><p>Baby went inside and called Red's name. "Red! Red! Where are you!" All she heard was an echo. Suddenly, something fell on her head. "A pink bowtie? Does this belong to Winter or something?" Baby looked up, only to see an endoskeleton slither back in darkness. Baby gasped and ran to her game room.</p><p>Before she could open the door, she heard something, screaming, trying to say something, a radio. She burst through the door as Slick and Sly were being dragged into the ceiling by two heads on one body. Baby tried to grab their hands, but she was too short. She looked as the darkness faded, and nothing was left. She called Puppet and Freddy into her room.</p><p>"So what's happening. Also, where's Ballora?" asked Freddy eating on some chicken.</p><p>"Yeah, I haven't seen her all day," added Puppet. Baby showed them the fur and bowtie. Puppet and Ballora's kid, Josephen, came into the room.</p><p>"Dad? Where's mom? I can't find her." Silence filled the room. No one knew what to say.</p><p>Puppet spoke quietly, "Uhh. Just go back to your room. I'll call her."</p><p>"OK." When the door shut, Josephen let out a big scream. Everyone ran outside to see him turned around. Puppet started to cry. Slowly, Josephen turned around with a letter in his mouth and drawn eyes with needles sticking out of his mouth. Baby gasped as Freddy caught him and figured out that Josephen was asleep. Puppet slowly opened the letter as a shadow crawled back into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Searching For Kids With Some Spaghetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foxy drove up to the restaurant. "Oh, it's 'Italian Greatness', The greatest place of all time!" squealed Lolbit in joy.</p>
<p>"This is the worst place ever!" complained Baby as the elevator descended. "Let's just find Foxy's kids and get out of here."</p>
<p>As Foxy found their table, they looked at the menu. "Well, what do you want?" asked Foxy. Lolbit stares in his sparkling yellow eyes. "Whatever you want," replied Lolbit. "While you decide, I'm going to wash my hands." As Lolbit walked to the bathroom, Foxy picked up his menu and continued reading.</p>
<p>Baby, Freddy, and Puppet searched long and hard in the underground Pizzeria. Every single room they checked was empty. "Guys! Come here! I found Ballora!" screamed Puppet. Everyone ran to his voice. She was in the corner of her room. Baby tried to wake her up with some tea, then coffee, then food, but nothing worked. They put Ballora in the room made for her and continued.</p>
<p>As they ventured through the cobwebs and dust bunnies, they heard metal clanking and a distant radio. The saw a flash of a pink bowtie as they crawled by. "What is that?" asked Puppet.</p>
<p>Freddy was finding an answer. "Its, Its....."</p>
<p>"Its spaghetti and meatballs. My favorite!" exclaimed Lolbit. Foxy made a smile as they lifted the plate to their table. They grabbed their forks and dug in. Foxy looked up at Lolbit and saw that she was happy. They both grabbed a noodle with their forks and slurped it up. Little did they know that both of their noodles are one noodle. They started getting closer, closer, and closer.</p>
<p>"Ouch! Ugh. Another wall. Turn back!" yelled Baby trying to navigate through the wall. They finally saw a light in a tunnel.</p>
<p>"Finally. Now we can get ou-". Freddy stopped speaking when they noticed they were outside the Pizzeria. There was only a lush, thick forest that went on for miles.</p>
<p>"Welp! Now we are dead meat!" screamed Freddy, freaking out. "This would be even worse if Foxy checks in on us."</p>
<p>"I should check on the kids. Just to make sure they are ok," told Lolbit grabbing her phone.</p>
<p>Baby heard a ring in her pocket. It was Lolbit. They started freaking out. Puppet grabbed the phone and answered. "Oh, hey, Lolbit! Uh, Baby and the kids are sleeping. Oh, where? Uh in their room, of course! Where else would they be? Haha! Haha!" Baby shook her head in disbelief, but it looked like Lolbit was buying it. "You're just worrying too much. Go and continue your anniversary. Ok, bye!" As the phone hung up, Lolbit told Foxy what Puppet said.</p>
<p>"They're sleeping. Guess they tired out Baby, huh?" They both laugh as they continued to eat.</p>
<p>As leaves fell to the ground, the kids yelled in the treetops. "Lets us go! Who even are you?" yelled Winter.</p>
<p>"Please! We did nothing!" whimper screamed Slick and Sly at the top of their lungs. Puppet started to hear their screams.</p>
<p>"I hear them! Over here, this way!" Everyone rushed to the area, passing snakes, falling leaves, and nuts. Freddy got hit in the side of the head by a nut and got knocked out. Baby tried to bring him along until Puppet yelled at her, "Leave him! He's just dead weight!" As Baby dropped Freddy on the forest floor, the screams became louder. Then, an unknown scream came. When she turned around, Puppet was on the ground, a snake furiously biting his leg. Puppet managed to knock the snake out. "Go. Leave me. Remember me!" yelled Puppet, about to pass out. Baby started to cry as she ran after the kids.</p>
<p>"Well, Lolbit, I have another surprise for you," said Foxy holding Lolbit's eyes closed. Lolbit scoffed as she lifted Foxy's hand. It was a boat ride with a fox boat. "Tada! A romantic boat ride." Lolbit ran into the boat to check out the inside. Foxy followed her with paddles in his hand.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Foxy! You really didn't have to do this!"</p>
<p>"But I did." Foxy started to row the boat through the river. As they went through, fireworks lit up the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Jealous Much, Mangle?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun started setting as Foxy pulled the boat to the edge of the river and carried Lolbit bridal style to the car. "So what do you have planned for tomorrow? Anything cool?" asked Lolbit looking deeply at Foxy.</p>
<p>"You'll see when it comes." Foxy started the car and drove back to the hotel. Lolbit saw some lightning in the distance.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I'm not out there in the woods."</p>
<p>Baby ran through the dead leaves, crackling with every step. She ran so fast, she didn't see the creek that was standing between them. She tripped and landed in the water. She came gasping for air until she was shoved down a waterfall. She climbed out of the water, spewing it out. She looked up in fear to realize what happened. She'd begin to sob, alone. "How did this happen? Who would do this?" Baby looked for a way to get up. Then she looked at the trees. She knew what to do.</p>
<p>As the door shut, Foxy and Lolbit started to put on their pajamas. Lolbit ran and hugged Foxy. "Thank you for this anniversary so far," thanked Lolbit. Foxy leaned in and kissed her forehead. They let go and looked at each other's eyes, filled with happiness. When Lolbit tried to walk around Foxy, she tripped on a suitcase. She tried to stop herself by grabbing onto Foxy but instead made them both fall onto the bed. They started to they started to laugh. Lolbit cuddled against Foxy.</p>
<p>"Brings back memories, don't ya think?" asked Foxy wrapping his arms around Lolbit. Lolbit nodded and laid her head on Foxy's chest. Thunder boomed in the distance, making Lolbit shake. Foxy hugged her tighter, making her safe. "Don't worry. I'll be here. Like how I was there then." Lolbit turned around so she can see Foxy. She made a smile and kissed him.</p>
<p>Baby grabbed onto one of the branches, swinging herself up from one tree to another, going up the cliff. She made it to the top and saw a structure. The hole to get in was high above the ground. She started to jump, higher, higher, until she grabbed the edge of the hole. While she was climbing in, the entry hole crumbled and knocked Baby down the hillside. She hit her head on a rock, making her pass out.</p>
<p>When she woke up, she saw someone. Three legs were showing endoskeleton, but the feet are fur. Two heads, one a, a, fox! Baby realized who it was. "Well, long time no see, Mangle. Hows have you been doing. Are you keeping Foxy's-"</p>
<p>"Never say His name in my presence. He had hurt me too much by marrying that, that Lolbit. I will seek my revenge." Mangle walked away, kicking dirt into Baby's eyes. Baby was crying tears of pain, but more tears of sadness.</p>
<p>Baby knew she had to do something, but she couldn't. The rain started falling. She was helpless. She couldn't stay strong. She was about to break her promise with Foxy, to keep his kids safe until they came back. She suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, telling her to keep going. She stood up and started running. Running as fast as her little legs can take her. She jumped right through the hole, only to land in a cage. Mangle jumped from the ceiling with her second endoskeleton head observing Baby.</p>
<p>Mangle crawled out of a dark corner. Her eyes beading onto Baby's. "So you tried to be brave and look at where it has taken you. Someone tried to be brave once. Try to take me away from, him. When his name was only Foxy. He was such a cute fox with one hand. That chicken tried to take him before me. Now look where she is. Locked up in a different place far, far away. Now I thought we would finally be together," Mangle stopped for a bit, "but then, she came. I was there you know. I watched from the shadows, through the cracks of the ceiling, but on that one night, I was heartbroken. Them, together. That should have been me kissing Foxy that day, it should have. But no, it was her. That rust bucket, useless piece of metal. And they lived 'happily ever after' and made these, 'angels'. They're just putrid pieces of metal and fur. If I can't hurt her physically, I can hurt her mentally. Now I can get my revenge." Mangle slowly crawled over to the kids, holding a shiny blade.</p>
<p>Baby saw what she was holding. She began to tear up. "No!" screamed Baby, ripping the bars. "This will not happen!" Before she knew it, she was out of the cage and stabbing mangle in her head, well, her extra one. Mangle pushed Baby back into the wall. The fight had begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Animatronic Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baby looked down and saw a shank made out of the metal bar. She realized that is how she stabbed Mangle. She grabbed it when she broke free. Mangle lunged with her knife forward. Baby saw this and leaped out of the way. She slid on the ground, cutting off Mangle's back leg. Mangle screamed in agony. "Ahhh! Why you little-"</p>
<p>"Hey! She's not that little!" yelled Sly cutting off Mangle.</p>
<p>"I don't think she was gonna say it," said Red scratching the back of his head. Metal clinked and chimed throughout the room. Sparks soring high in the air. Baby dodging every attack, Mangle throws at her.</p>
<p>"Why don't you give up?!" Screamed Baby as Mangle put down harder and harder blows. She slapped Baby and kicked her up against the wall. Mangle pounced on the ceiling to give a devastating blow to Baby's head.</p>
<p>Baby dodged it and sliced off Mangle's second head. The children were cheering. "Go, Baby!" yelled Ashelly. Mangle snarled at Ashelly, shushing her. Red was looking at the battle, amazed, confused, and scared.</p>
<p>"All this time, we had a person who wants revenge on our parents? How did they not find her?!" His phone beeped to see 'cehsnnakjbdja ssjdn Shu and whisn' from his dad. "Wondering what they are doing?"</p>
<p>Slick looked around to find something, anything they can use to escape. Then he looked at his sister, Winter. She was just doing her nails. Sly saw what Slick was up to, and snatched her file.</p>
<p>"Hey! I was using that!" Winter growled at them.</p>
<p>"Well, you can use it after we escape," Slick said as he helped Sly climb to the top.</p>
<p>"Well, fine." Winter pouted and blew some hair out of her face.</p>
<p>One minute after the next, oil and wired were cut out of them. Baby winced in pain as each cut got bigger and bigger. Mangle turned her pain into anger and sliced Baby faster and harder. Baby tripped on her feet and backed up against a wall. She grabbed a piece of wood and threw it at Mangle. "What the world?"</p>
<p>"Take that!" Baby screamed as she kicked Mangle in the chest, causing her to fly backward. She hit a table and launched some silverware in the direction of the kids.</p>
<p>"LOOK OUT!" screamed Ashelly trying to move the net. She pushed it just enough that most of the silverware didn't hit them. One of the knives cut Winter's nail as it went by.</p>
<p>"I can never have the perfect nails around you four! Do you see how uneven they are?!" Winter shouted angrily.</p>
<p>"Wow, so uneven," replied Slick sarcastically. Sly slipped and hit Slick's nose.</p>
<p>"Ow! Be careful and hurry up!"</p>
<p>"I'm trying! This rope is really thick!" Sly grunted as she finally got a good grasp on the rope.</p>
<p>Sly started weakening the rope, and the group cheered. Baby looked over to see what they were doing. She pushed Mangle back so she could see. Mangle ran up behind her with her knife drawn. "Baby! Look out!" yelled Ashelly pointing behind Baby. Mangle jumped on Baby's back, stabbing her chest. Baby screamed in pain as she saw the tip of the blade coming through her body.</p>
<p>Mangle raised her to the ceiling. "For someone very small, you're very heavy."</p>
<p>"Rude!" Yelled Sly as she stopped cutting the rope.</p>
<p>"Sly!" All the kids yelled.</p>
<p>"Ugh. Fine, I'll continue cutting," she said, grabbing the fraying rope. She threw Baby to the ground as she was scrap metal. Mangle pulled up a surgery table with tools and a blue paper.</p>
<p>She dragged Baby into the table, kicking and screaming. Mangle sliced her hand, and oil spilled everywhere. Mangle started to lose her balance. In the commotion, Baby grabbed Mangle's ears and lifted her and kicked her into the weapons table. Baby grabbed an enormous claw. She put it on. It surprisingly fit perfectly. Sure it was bigger than her body, but she could move it very well. "Hmm. This will do nicely," she said as she moved the claw.</p>
<p>Mangle was against the wall and grabbed the closest thing to her. She looked in her hand, which had silver chompers, recently sharpened. She put them in her mouth and felt some nostalgia. She tasted blood after she licked them. It brought back memories. "Like how it was in the second Pizzeria." She spat out a little dust after talking. Mangle climbed onto the ceiling and into a dark corner.</p>
<p>Baby braced herself by moving the claw in front of her. Minutes ran by. Baby looking in every direction, the almost complete frayed rope slowly started snapping. Mangle slowly lowered herself over Baby. "Come out, Mangle! Why are you so scared?" Mangle was dangling above Baby's head, ready to strike. Some blood slipped and fell onto Baby's head.</p>
<p><em>Uh oh...</em> thought Mangle scared half to death.</p>
<p>"Maybe, you should let go!" She yelled furiously and moved her claw up. Baby grabbed Mangle by the neck and launched her to the other side of the room. Mangle quickly got up and lunged at Baby. Baby tried to punch Mangle, but Mangle dodged it and chomped on Baby's other arm. She screamed in agony as more wires came loose. She ripped Mangle off only to see that she tore off her and Mangle's arm.</p>
<p>Mangle screamed in agony. She looked down in defeat. Tears rolled down her face. Baby moved closer. Every step Baby took, she could see a smile grow on Mangle's face. Mangle got her where she wanted her, and lunged at Baby's neck, cracking it in half. She pinned her down and looked at Baby's dilating eyes filled with tears. "Hmm. Just like everyone else. Look, it's a defenseless animatronic. I better take it in and save them because I'm nice. They must be happy and nice and blah blah blah! Well, guess what? Not all defenseless people are going to be nice."</p>
<p>She got off of Baby's decapitated body and looked at the kids. Mangle slowly limped towards the kids. They were cowering in fear. Sly dropped the file in sheer panic. "Now just hold still." </p>
<p><b><em>SNAP!</em></b> </p>
<p>The rope began to break. Mangle was right underneath the net when Sly and Slick modded at Baby. </p>
<p><b><em>SNAP!</em></b> </p>
<p>They dropped down a little bit. Baby's no-headed body ran and lunged at the top of the net, cutting the rope, trapping Mangle, and letting the kids go.</p>
<p>The kids ran to the weapons on the grounds and picked up axes. Winter picked up her file too. Everyone towered over Mangle. Winter, resisting the urge to fix her nails, stood in the middle. "Now, we can get our revenge!" yelled Ashelly. Everyone hacked into Mangle's body, tearing her piece by piece. Mangle's ear-piercing screams made the whole thing worse. Pits of her, her and there. Her whining, begging to live, made everyone get tears in their eyes.</p>
<p>When they were done, they dropped their axes and covered their ears with their oil-soaked hands. Winter just stared at her with dead eyes. "I'm glad Foxy married Lolbit and not you," Winter whispered, but it sounded different. Like it sounded like Foxy, almost as if he copied his voice. When the screams ended, they all realized what they did. "Di-did we j-just MURDER SOMEONE?!" asked Winter screaming.</p>
<p>"That felt so good!" shouted Slick and Sly.</p>
<p>"Now, I got a story for those bullies." Red started to smile sinisterly.</p>
<p>"Well, mark that off my bucket list!" said Ashelly making a checkmark on her phone.</p>
<p>Baby's head tried to speak, but only oil care out. Ashelly looked at her and got Red's attention. "Red, can you use some of Mangle's pieces to rebuild Baby?" asked Ashelly</p>
<p>"But first, hold this." Baby's voice scared them and made them see her and her body move. Baby's body pressed a button on Baby's nose and put in an extended digit code. A panel of Baby's face opened up, and out came her memory card. Baby's body grabbed it and gave it to Ashelly. "When you rebuild me with her parts, she will be able to control me and take me over. My memory card will still be in me, so you will have to erase her and me. If I give you this now, you can press this and erase her, forever. Then you can put the chip back in, and I will be back. Now go ahead."</p>
<p>Red started grabbing spare parts from Mangle and rebuilt Baby. Mangle was about to wake up, until Ashelly pressed the button and wiped out Mangle, for good. She put the chip back in. <b>"You have put the 'Circus Baby' memory chip back. Please wait a few hours so I can reestablish my data."</b> a voice sounding like Baby's spoke.</p>
<p>"A few hours? We need to stay here all night?" whined Winter. </p>
<p>Ashelly was trying to figure out what to say. "Look, we can just rest here. Goodnight, everyone." She had a few stomach pains. <em>Please don't be what I think it is...</em> Everyone said goodnight and went to sleep.</p>
<p>Lolbit woke up, cuddling with Foxy. She was feeling a little peckish and got some leftovers from their hotel room fridge. She ate some food, an average-sized plate for her. He ate it all but felt like eating more. "That's odd." She laid back in the bed and wrapped Foxy's arm around her. She felt some discomfort as she went to bed. <em>Please don't be what I think it is...</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. We Need To Turn Back, Now!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lolbit woke up first, rolling out the side of the bed, feeling quite nauseous. She headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was almost done brushing her teeth until she felt sick to her stomach. She started to burp weirdly and smelt something. Something she smelt many times before. "Uh-" she couldn't even finish speaking when she felt it coming up her throat. She rushed to the toilet and lifted the lid. Foxy woke up to the sound of Lolbit throwing up.</p>
<p>He rushed to the bathroom and saw Lolbit with her face in the toilet. "Woah, you ok? What happened?" </p>
<p>Lolbit looked up, coughing. "Oh, its nothing. Maybe I had a little too much to eat last night." Foxy looked at her in confusion but shrugged off Lolbit's excuse. "Guess I have to brush my teeth again." She chuckled as she got up.</p>
<p>Baby woke up, remembering what happened. She ran and started waking everyone up. Ashelly began to feel nauseated. "Ugh, why does my head hurt?" asked Ashelly. She backed up against the wall, banging her head against it. She screamed bloody murder.</p>
<p>"Uh Ashelly, you ok?" Baby asked, trying to calm her down. Suddenly, her teeth were showing all their sharp, metal glory. Her screams turned into growling and snarling. Everyone backed up in fear. Red and Winter looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Ugh, really? That's the one thing I hate about that!" Winter told Red in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Can't agree more," replied Red.</p>
<p>Baby questioned what they were saying. "What do you mean? What is it?"</p>
<p>"It's her freakout. Every fox has it around 10 or 11 years old," explained Winter, "The only great thing about it is that she can lead us back to the Pizzeria!"</p>
<p>Baby lit up in surprise. "Well, the thing is we have to wait a bit so she can calm down a little bit," said Red, "and when she does, we got to move quickly. She's gonna pass out of exhaustion.</p>
<p>"Why don't you use your tracking thingy?" asked Baby.</p>
<p>"Well, I can use it very well, but I can't lead because of my eyesight," replied Red pointing to his eyes.</p>
<p>"And I don't do it because I don't really care." Winter crossed her arms and spoke with a scowl.</p>
<p>"What she means is that hers isn't fully developed yet," Red corrected Winter. Winter flared at him.</p>
<p>"Well, guess we wait," disputed Baby, with an annoyed tone.</p>
<p>Lolbit followed Foxy into the car. "So, where are you taking me now?" asked Lolbit.</p>
<p>"To a place with your favorite food," replied Foxy. Lolbit's eyes lit up in glee.</p>
<p>"The cake buffet! The best place ever!" Foxy replied with a laugh and started driving. Lolbit looked out the window to spot the place first. "Is it that one? Nope. Maybe that one? No. Oh, that one! No, that's a motel."</p>
<p>"You know not every building is going to be the buffet, right?" Foxy said, looking at Lolbit.</p>
<p>"I know, but it keeps my excitement up!" Lolbit smiled and kept staring out the window.</p>
<p>Foxy kept driving until they were finally there. Lolbit dashed out the door, well tried to. Foxy grabbed Lolbit by her tail to stop her from hitting a car. "Watch out, Lolbit. Just calm down a little?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, I just can't wait to eat all of that cake!"</p>
<p><em>That could be taken out of context.</em> Foxy thought to himself as he let go of Lolbit's tail.</p>
<p>"I know what you were thinking. Get your mind out of the gutter." Lolbit looked in the car and grabbed her purse.</p>
<p>"I swear, I can never tell if you are Lolbit or a psychic!" Foxy said, laughing. Lolbit laughed and pulled Foxy out of the car.</p>
<p>When they entered the place, they gave them a private table and didn't bother giving them menus. "Why didn't they give us menus?" Lolbit questioned Foxy. He just snickered.</p>
<p>"For a surprise." Foxy reserved a special cake to be given to Lolbit as a surprise.</p>
<p>Baby was half asleep when Ashelly calmed down. "What happened," asked Ashelly.</p>
<p>Baby looked at her with droopy eyes. "Finally! You calmed down!"</p>
<p>"Wait, why did I need to calm down? What happened? Why is there foam in my mouth?" She said while spitting outside their 'shelter'.</p>
<p>"We'll tell you when we get back to the Pizzeria," said Winter, painting her nails.</p>
<p>"Seriously? Where do you keep getting makeup?" Sly asked, frustrated.</p>
<p>"You know there is something called a purse?" Winter rhetorically answered. They climbed down onto the hill. Ashelly started to sense something.</p>
<p>"What is that smell?" Ashelly questioned, slightly scared.</p>
<p>"Yes! She can smell!" Red yelled while running towards her. "Basically, what is happening is that you are getting your real fox senses. You can track Freddy, Puppet, and lead us back to the pizzeria!" Red hugged her in excitement.</p>
<p>"Wait. Can we first find Puppet? He got left behind last when I was trying to catch you guys so that he would be closer," asked Baby. Baby held a piece of Puppet's clothes up to Ashelly's nose. They got ripped when he got bit, and Baby got a piece when she went back for him.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, Ashelly was almost to Puppet. When they made it, Puppet was waking up, trying to get the snake off of him.</p>
<p>Lolbit was finally done with her 10th full cake. She patted her stomach, signaling she was full to Foxy. "You think you can make space for one more?" asked Foxy with a slight blush, "Come on in, guys!" The workers pulled out a cake, a large cake. The biggest cake Lolbit has ever seen. It was a six-layer chocolate cake with chocolate sauce flowing on top like a river. It was topped with freshly picked strawberries. Lolbit was shocked in amazement.</p>
<p>"Omg, I need to eat every single layer!" Foxy cut her a piece and set it down.</p>
<p>"Happy anniversary, darling." Lolbit gave Foxy and kissed and started eating. She was done eating the slice in 30 seconds. She demanded more in a joking matter. Foxy let out a chuckled and grabbed the cake knife.</p>
<p>Ashelly finally found Freddy when she passed out. "Aaaand down she goes," quoted Red. Baby ran over to Ashelly to check if she was ok. She called Puppet to look at her.</p>
<p>"Well she's breathing ok, her heart rate is normal, it looks like she just needs to rest. She's going through an Algubosathilation, or freakout for short. She just needs some rest, and she'll be better," said Puppet scientifically.</p>
<p>"Well, who's going to lead us back the pizzeria?" asked Slick, worried. Everyone turned to Winter.</p>
<p>"Oh no! I am NOT doing that!" Winter said, backing up in a nervous sweat.</p>
<p>"Well, you kinda have to," Red replied while scratching the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Why? It's not like you lost it! You only lose it when-" Winter looked at the people looking at them. "You did, you know what!" She said, whispering in his ear.</p>
<p>"I know. It's just, well, it's just..." Red trailed off, starting to blush. Winter widened her eyes in realization.</p>
<p>She kept quiet and mouthed, "Did you?" Red slowly nodded. Winter started to blush. Hard.</p>
<p>"Well," she turned to the group, "I guess I could use my fox sense to get us back." Everyone cheered and waited for Winter. "Just follow me, ok," said Winter.</p>
<p>"Winter actually helping people? That's new," said Sly.</p>
<p>"Oh shut up," replied Winter in annoyance. She turned to Red. "I got you covered, big bro." Red blushed even harder. Winter looked at the group again, seeing Freddy and Baby talking about what they were going to do with Ashelly.</p>
<p>"Hey Freddy, can you use your hidden pouch to carry Ashelly?" asked Baby.</p>
<p>"Ok. It will be safer than carrying her on my back." Freddy grabbed Ashelly and opened up his stomach. He placed her inside gently and closed it up.</p>
<p>"Everyone ready?' Winter said, clarifying that she was getting annoyed. They started to follow Winter back to the Pizzeria.</p>
<p>Lolbit was stuffed full of cake. Foxy wiped some crumbs off of her face with a napkin. "Oh, such a gentleman, aren't you," snickered Lolbit.</p>
<p>Foxy rolled his eyes. "Well, I want to make this the best day ever, and I want to be as nice as possible," replied Foxy.</p>
<p>"When aren't you nice to me?"</p>
<p>"Never." They started to feed each other the last slice of cake. Foxy called for the check to find out that it's $1,050.75.</p>
<p>"$1,050.75?! How did you pay for this?!" Lolbit asked, surprised.</p>
<p>"You know how the security guards always have their wallets on them when we kill them?" Foxy said, signing the paper.</p>
<p>"Foxy!" Lolbit said, trying not to slam the table.</p>
<p>"Turns out one of them had a bounty of $1,000,000 on them in Africa, and I sold every security guard's organs on the black market."</p>
<p>Lolbit sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you stole every night guard's wallet, took their money, then paid for everything!"</p>
<p>Foxy looked at her with confused eyes. "I would never! We use that money to pay for our necessities for the pizzeria! Not to mention that is where we get our paychecks.</p>
<p>He paid for the check and led Lolbit to the car. "Wait, I want to call Baby and check up on the kids.</p>
<p>The phone rang, and Baby slowly answered. "Hello?"</p>
<p>"Hey, Baby, are the kids alright?" Lolbit said while closing the car door.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah. Ashelly had a.... freakout. Is that important or something?" The phone went silent.</p>
<p>Lolbit froze in fear. She suddenly turned cold as a dead body. Foxy notice her behavior.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lolbit, are you ok?" questioned Foxy. He started to get worried</p>
<p>"Ashelly had her freakout," replied Lolbit. Foxy's eyes lit up in fear.</p>
<p>"What should we do? Go back?" ask Foxy. Lolbit started to talk with Baby.</p>
<p>"Ok, did she destroy anything? Is she asleep?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Ashelly was asleep. She didn't destroy anything."</p>
<p>"Ok. We will head there as soon as we can."</p>
<p>"Please. Take your time, really. I don't want this to ruin your guy's night."</p>
<p>Baby hung up the phone to find that they finally reached the Pizzeria. "Finally!" Baby yelled in glee.</p>
<p>"We could go through the vents," Puppet pointed to the vents they crawled through to get outside.</p>
<p>Everyone started to creep back through the vents. Winter screamed as a cobweb touched her. "OMG! What is that! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Winter bumped into everyone.</p>
<p>"Ouch, Winter!" Sly yelled, "What the-" A creak was starting to be heard.</p>
<p>"Uhh, what's that sound?" questioned Puppet, worrying. Suddenly, the vent snapped and dropped so fast, everyone started to float. Everyone screamed in terror. The vent crashed, and everyone was trying not to pass out from the force of hitting the ground. Finally, dust flew, and somehow, there was light. They crawled out of the vent to discover where they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Operation Get Into The Pizzeria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is this place?" asked Baby spitting up some dust. They stared at the bizarre wallpaper. More like giant stalker photos. The walls were these photoshopped pictures of Foxy and Mangle.</p>
<p>Puppet went to the wall and noticed something. These pictures have been there for some time. Eight years at least. The floor was scattered in Foxy and Mangle plushies, decapitated Lolbit plushies, wedding pictures of Lolbit and Foxy, but Lolbit was cut out and replaced with Mangle. In he middle of the room, a sculpture that looks like Foxy and Mangle are kissing.</p>
<p>"Well, she was a bit...jealous...of dad marrying mom," spoke Sly.</p>
<p>"No duh! Did you not hear her speech?" Slick said rhetorically.</p>
<p>"Well, I would have If your feet weren't covering my ears!"</p>
<p>"Well I would have not if you didn't have your claws up against my-"</p>
<p>"Ok, can we just find a way to get out of here?" asked Puppet closing Slick's mouth, "Lets split up."</p>
<p>Red walked into one of the rooms. It looked like Mangle's bedroom. There was a bed with pink hearted bedsheets. There was also a watermark of Foxy sleeping. "Creepy," Red shuddered. Red looked around. Up and down, searching for everything, somethings he would want to forget.</p>
<p>Red retracted his arm from under Mangle's bed. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Too bad, Winter took the bathroom. He was whipping his hand on his clothing when he saw Mangle's drawer cracked opened. "What's this?" He went towards the drawer to reveal it was holding Mangle's Diary.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Dear diary, today was the worst day ever. Lolbit asked Foxy to date him, and he said yes. Then they KISS! I can't believe this! I'm super heartbroken by this. I must find a way to get revenge."</span>
</p>
<p>Red flipped the page and kept reading out loud quietly.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Dear diary, I can't believe that happened! Luckily, I made my own Foxy, and he will never leave me. We had so much fun. We-"</span>
</p>
<p>Red read ahead quietly. He started to blush. It looked like he was having flashbacks to something. "You know what? I'm just gonna leave this here and hopefully find some water to wash my hands in." Red put the book back and kept searching after he was paralyzed in fear by reading her diary.</p>
<p>Winter was in awe of how good the bathroom looked like. It looked like it belonged to someone rich or at least very wealthy. She gasped as she saw a big mirror was in front of her. She grabbed her on-the-go makeup bag and headed towards the mirror. She grabbed her favorite light blue eyeliner and nail polish and started applying.</p>
<p>She applied light blue lipstick and put on silver earrings. She looked in the mirror. "I'm starting to like this 'Git Kidnapped Yesterday' look!" something went off in her brain, "oh yeah, I'm trying to find something to escape with. Better start searching." She looked behind her and founded a ladder. "How did I not see that there? Especially in the mirror? I need to start paying attention." She lifted it and dragged it to the broken vent.</p>
<p>Slick and Sly searched in a closet bigger than both of their rooms combined. It was filled with junk. There was a statue that looked like Foxy, a painting of Foxy, and some Foxy bobbleheads and plushies. "Did you find anything?" asked Sly digging through some random plushies.</p>
<p>"No, just a bunch of random stuff that looked like dad," replied Slick.</p>
<p>"Well, can we find something to do?" Sly said, drowning in stuffing by now.</p>
<p>"I got an idea!" Slick said enthusiastically. "We can pretend it's like an escape game. We can call it: Operation Get Into The Pizzeria Before Dad And Mom Notice We're Gone!" Slick said, swimming in old bobbleheads.</p>
<p>"I think we need a better name for this game," Sly said, escaping the plush sand trap.</p>
<p>"Well, at least it's a start." As Slick laughed, Sly immediately tripped on something.</p>
<p>"Hey! Check this out! It's some rope! Maybe we can use this. It's long and sturdy." She said, pulling the rope.</p>
<p>"I guess we can!" Sly and Slick climbed out of the closet and ran to the vent.</p>
<p>Freddy opened up his stomach to see if Ashelly was awake. He looked inside to see Ashelly listening to some music. Freddy tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Ashelly. Can you help us? We're kinda stuck right now."</p>
<p>"With what?" She replied quizzically. Ashelly climbed out of his stomach to find Mangle's hidden pizzeria base. Everyone ran towards her with the things they found. "What the world?"</p>
<p>Red looked over at Winter. She was basically dragging the ladder. She was grunting with every step. He rushed over. "Here. Let me help." He grabbed the other end of the ladder.</p>
<p>"Aw. Thanks, big bro," Winter thanked with a smile.</p>
<p>"Anytime." Red noticed her new makeup. "So that's why you chose the bathroom. Should have known."</p>
<p>"I call it Just Got Kidnapped. You like?" Winter asked, saying her head side to side.</p>
<p>"It looks amazing. Well, not as amazing as.." Red trailed off, biting his lip and rolling his eyes up.</p>
<p>"Hey! You can daydream about her later. We are still trying to escape." Winter said, snapping him out of his trance.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Red said, chuckling.</p>
<p>Red and Winter finally made it over to the rest of the gang. Freddy still looked confused as ever. "How are we suppose to get out with a ladder and rope?" asked Freddy, pointing to the things on the ground.</p>
<p>Sly and Slick nodded at each other. "Let us handle this," said Sly.</p>
<p>Sly broke a step from the ladder and tied the rope to it. Slick threw it to the top of the room, lodging it to the top of a vent. "We need to climb one at a time, or else it'll break," explained Slick.</p>
<p>Ashelly started climbing first. When she made it to the top, she checked to make sure it was sturdy. "Ok! Next person!" Winter was up next.</p>
<p>"No! I don't want to break my nails or chip off the polish!" she yelled, holding her hand back.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sorry, do you want to be saved or not! You can reapply it later," yelled Ashelly. Her voice was echoing through the base. Winter rolled her eyes and started climbing. When she made it, Ashelly called for the next person.</p>
<p>Foxy and Lolbit started to pack their things into the car. "I hope nothing happens to Ashelly," worried Lolbit.</p>
<p>Foxy held her shoulder. "Don't worry. Baby, Puppet, Ballora, and Freddy had seen much worse. Like that time Puppet blew up the Pizzeria?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. He had to rebuild everything from scratch again." Lolbit let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Or the time Freddy blew up my room, so he had to build me the room I have now?" Foxy said, reminding her.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm glad that the room was made. We have a lot of memories there." Lolbit said, putting the last suitcase in the trunk. Foxy kissed her and closed the trunk. He opened the car door for Lolbit, and they both got in. Foxy slowly got out of the parking space and headed to the Pizzeria.</p>
<p>It was finally Slick's turn to climb the rope. Midway, the rope started to stretch. "Hurry, Slick!" Sly yelled, trying to save him. Slick started climbing faster. The rope was almost completely frayed. Sly reached out her hand to grab him. The rope snapped. Slick jumped, the wind falling on his face. Tears running down his eyes.</p>
<p>A firm grip could be felt on his hand. It didn't feel like what he expected. It was Sly. Sly actually caught him. She pulled him up and started to hug him tight. "Oh my god, I thought I was gonna lose you forever!" Slick hugged her back as everyone else cheered.</p>
<p>"I would have sacrificed myself to save you if I had to." Sly had tears rolling down her face. They broke free on their hug.</p>
<p>As they continued down the vent, they saw light. They started to crawl quicker. They crawled out and realized they were in an underground storage, well, at least it looked like it. Red, Winter, Ashelly, Slick, and Sly's eyes started to glow. "Wish my eyes flowed like that," Puppet said, astonished, "Maybe I can make a chemical that could do that."</p>
<p>"Hey let's focus on escaping first," Baby said getting his attention back. They searched around the place until Ashelly remembered something.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What's that door?" asked Ashelly. She pointed behind the stairs to a black door surrounded by stone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't really know. Just don't go inside it. You can open it but its just a little tiny space. I think it's haunted." Ashelly started backing away from the door and bumped into Red. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ahh! Oh nevermind. It's just Red."</em>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p>"It's just Red. It's just Red!" Ashelly started celebrating.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Red asked confused. Ashelly started looking for something. She spotted a door and headed towards it. She started to turn the doorknob.</p>
<p>Foxy went inside and shut the door behind him. Lolbit waited outside. "Just make sure you go quickly. You don't know what Ashelly will do," warned Lolbit. A toilet flushed and a sink was turned on, then a hand dryer. Foxy walked out and they walked back to the car.</p>
<p>"Hey, do you want something to eat?" questioned Foxy. Lolbit have him a weird look.</p>
<p>"So, you're going to ask me if I want food when our daughter is going through the most important phase of her life and can cost us thousands of dollars in damage alone?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" replies Foxy questionably.</p>
<p>"Eh, maybe. I am quite peckish. But no more stops." Lolbit spoke.</p>
<p>Foxy turned into the drive thu and began to order. "Hey can I get the number 2 with no sauce with a sweet tea. I also want a number 3 all the way with a Sprete." Foxy pulled out his wallet. When he came to the window, someone brought their food.</p>
<p>"Ok your total is $10.57. Have a good day!" Foxy handed her the money and drove away.</p>
<p>Everyone climbed up the stairs and headed to Ballora's room. Puppet checked to see if she was ok. "Heart still beating, still breathing, no bruises not cuts, she's ok!" Ballora started to wake up.</p>
<p>"Puppet, what happened?" Ballora said sounding drowsy.</p>
<p>"Well, Mangle captured you and Winter to get revenge, but I guess she didn't want you." Puppet said happy that his wife is still alive.</p>
<p>"What! How could she? Everyone wants me. I make great kidnapping material! Hmm!" Ballora went out of the room to get something to eat. Freddy pulled out some chicken.</p>
<p>"So I'm going to my box," said Puppet.</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too," added Freddy. They both walked out and shut the door.</p>
<p>Baby's phone started to ring. It was Lolbit. Baby slowly picked up the phone. "Hey Baby! Just to let you know, we are almost there! Make sure the kids are all ready to go." Baby looked at the kids as they were covered in dirt.</p>
<p>Baby whispered, "Hurry and wash up!" Baby started to continue talking to Lolbit. "So, how was your anniversary?"</p>
<p>"It was actually great! Me and Foxy had a boat ride, a cake buffet, and went to this fancy diner." Lolbit said trying not to sound like a one-upper.</p>
<p>"Ooo lucky you!" Baby said congratulating her. She started to mumble, "I wish my husband can do that for me."</p>
<p>"What was that?" Lolbit said trying to make sure she didn't miss anything.</p>
<p>"Oh nothing it's just that I'm not sure if I'm ready to see him again."</p>
<p>"Look, I know he was a bad man. He did some really cruel things and almost made you part of it with his mind control, but I don't know if he will change either. All we have to do is hope for the best." Lolbit assured her.</p>
<p>"Aww thanks Lolbit." Baby spoke sweetly.</p>
<p>"Anything for a friend. Also, why haven't you divorce him?"</p>
<p>"Because something inside me feels like he's going to change, but I don't think his old, tattered self can. I just don't want to be wrong about him again." Baby started having a flashback.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Where Is Thy Juliet, Abusive Romeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Baby walked down the street, finding a place to eat. Her husband, </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Springtrap</span>
  </em>
  <em>, followed right behind her. They entered a restaurant called 'The Scooper'. It was a popular ice cream shop, Baby's favorite food. They sat at a table and ordered. </em>
  <em>"The lady with have a vanilla cone, and I will have chocolate."</em>
  <em> The waiter put the order on the sheet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok. We will come out with your order soon." The waiter walked into the kitchen, hanging the order sheet to the cook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A couple of minutes later, they came back with their order. "Ok, I have the vanilla cone and the chocolate. Here you go, you two." Baby and Springtrap started to eat. Springtrap looked over, noticing a kid standing alone in the corner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look over there,"</em>
  <em> Springtrap whispered to Baby, pointing in the kid's direction, </em>
  <em>"He's next."</em>
  <em> Springtrap got up and pulled Baby out of her seat. He walked towards the kid, and Baby followed. "Hey kid, you want some free ice cream?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kid looked up. "Oh, hi, sir! I'm not allowed to accept things from strangers. I would love some but-" The kid got caught off by Springtrap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I'm William Afton, and this is my wife, Baby."</em>
  <em> Baby waved to the kid. "Now we're not strangers anymore. Do you still want that ice cream?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kid slowly nodded. Springtrap led him to the storage room. Baby felt a sudden feeling of guiltiness as she followed them into the storage room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where's the ice cream?" asked the kid looked around the room with excited eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Springtrap reached into a crate and started to pull out a knife. </em>
  <em>"Right here!"</em>
  <em> Springtrap sliced the knife. Baby blocked it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned around and faced the kid, "Hurry, kid! Run away!" The kid ran out as fast as she can. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Springtrap screamed in anger. </em>
  <em>"Why did you do that!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To spot you from doing this! This is not the right thing to do!" Baby cried, letting go of the knife blade. Oil started running from the cut.</em>
</p><p><em>"What do you know about the 'right thing to do'?</em><b><em> I am</em></b> <b><em>the one</em></b><em> to make the decisions!" </em><em>Springtrap yelled. He put what looked like a silver breath mint with a red dot on it his mouth. He slowly walked towards her and started to..lick his lips?</em></p><p>
  <em>"But-" Baby was stopped by Springtrap kissing her, his tongue slipping through. It felt like he was looking for something. Somewhere to put something, like the breath mint. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He would always do this when they argue, and when he did, it was like she was back to following him. Almost like it wasn't a mint. More like a device to control a mind. A dissolvable metal piece to control her mind and make her under his control. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Springtrap has the device ready in his tongue. He had found the perfect spot to put it. Baby bit his tongue. He pulled back, Baby bit again. Her bite broke the device in two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! No, no, no! That is not going to work anymore," Baby pulled back, holding her hand. This kind of behavior killed our child. Then, you and your friends killed our second child, and you had the nerve to say that he just had a bad headache? I am done dealing with you." She threw her oil soaked wedding ring onto the floor angrily and ran to the door. As Baby was heading towards the door, Springtrap yanked her by the pigtails and threw her onto the floor. Electrical sparks flew out. Something getting stuck in her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"No. You listen to me. Your only job is to do what I say. You will not be here without me doing what I do."</em>
  </b>
  <em> Springtrap opened and closed the door as Baby cried in the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby coughed from the dust. Her phone was behind her, barely in reach. She stretched over, basically dragging herself across the room. Baby picked up the phone and called Lolbit. "Hey," she said in a hurt tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby? Why are you crying?" Lolbit answered in a worried tone. Red was behind her, hearing everything. He just turned two and only spoke in very choppy sentences. Most of them made no sense at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you just pick me up at The Scooper? I'll tell you in the car." Baby got up and limped out. Her jacket was covering all of her scars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lolbit pulled up and saw Baby sitting on a bench outside The Scooper. She didn't question anything until she saw a glimpse of Baby's arm due to the wind. When Baby got in the car, she started to cry. "What's wrong?" Lolbit asked, trying to comfort her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lolbit! Springtrap! He's gone!" she wailed, slamming her fists on the dashboard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There there," Lolbit spoke, rubbing Baby's back. "What happened?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby lifted her head, covered in snot and tears. Her face covered in scars. "Ok. Here's what happened."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby explained everything as they started to drive to the pizzeria. "How dare he?" Lolbit looked at her, shocked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I tried to convince Spr- Springtrap that wh- what he was doing was bad, but then he threw me on the ground and left." Baby finished explaining, about to get all of her tears out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I knew We shouldn't have trusted him," Lolbit growled, regretting setting Baby and Springtrap on that first date. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I guess." Baby felt a shock Tun up her body. She shook it off as a loose wire as that was expected to happen when she was beaten up this badly. What was unusual was that she felt love for him still. Springtrap. Lolbit drove up to the pizzeria. Baby walked out of the car. "Hey, Lolbit. Thanks," Lolbit nodded back and drove away. Baby opened the door.</em>
</p><p>She stopped remembering and returned to reality. Baby turned around and looked in the main room. Lolbit and Foxy were walking towards the door. Baby quickly ran downstairs. Luckily, she can down to see all the kids washed and ready to go. The front door opened. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Welcome To: How To Text Your "Ex" Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Foxy walked down the stairs, he saw everyone waiting to see them again. The kids smiled as their father ran towards them. "OMG, I missed you so much!" Foxy gave all of them a hug.</p><p>Lolbit came down to see the kids out of breath from Foxy's hug. "So how was your visit?" asked Lolbit, slightly chuckling.</p><p>"It was very, uh adventurous," replied Slick trying not to spill everything. Lolbit scanned the room to see what Ashelly could have broke.</p><p>"Don't worry, mom, I didn't break anything," said Ashelly, trying to calm down her mom. Lolbit hugged her as the rest of the family grabbed their luggage. Foxy, grabbing Ashelly's.</p><p>Everyone headed upstairs to pack the car. Lolbit called over Baby to talk with her. "So, what happened while we were gone?" Lolbit asked, leaning to the side.</p><p>"Well, we had an adventure. We met an old friend who's been stalking us. She was really jealous that you married Foxy." Baby said, avoiding her dying during it.</p><p>"What was her name?" She said, looking at Foxy with curiosity. "I mean, it's not a surprise that someone liked him. He's amazing, but still, who is it?"</p><p>"Mangle." Baby said with a shudder. She saw a flashback from what happened that night, the pain, the screams, the torture.</p><p>"Foxy warned me about her. They dated while they were at the old pizzeria. I thought she was turned into scrap!" Lolbit said, accidentally saying her thoughts out loud on the last sentence.</p><p>"Apparently not," Baby said, shaking a little.</p><p>"Speaking of dating," Lolbit gave Baby a piece of paper with a smirk, "I thought that you should talk to him, to see how he changed or not." Baby grabbed the paper to find Springtrap's number. Her eyes glowed in excitement, but she had the face of horror. All the things he did to her, all the abuse, the killings, everything. Baby thought it through and decided to take the plunge. Baby nodded as she went back inside for more luggage.</p><p>Baby helped the family load the car. As they loaded the last piece of luggage, Baby added Springtrap to her contacts and decided if she wanted to text him. She looked up and said bye to Foxy and Lolbit and went inside.</p><p>Freddy was walking towards the bouncy house. "Hey Freddy, how's it going?" Foxy and Freddy talked on the phone the whole way home. After Foxy turned into the neighborhood, they said their goodbyes and hung up.</p><p>As Foxy turned the corner towards his driveway, he asked," So how was your weekend?" The kids were paralyzed and didn't know what to say. Winter noticed Foxy making a weird face at them, out of fear he might find out what happened, she spoke.</p><p>"We had a great time! We had so much fun, we thought we wouldn't be ready to leave. We were actually ready just in time." She prayed they believed that excuse.</p><p>Foxy came her a long stare, then started...to smile? "Well, I heard you guys had an adventure. You guys met Mangle, right?" </p><p>The kids shivered as the name was said. Sly looked unaffected and spoke happily. "Yeah, we did, and we also ki-" Red covered his mouth so Sly wouldn't talk.</p><p>Red whispered into her ear, "We need to tell them later." Red let go of Sly. She then continued her  sentence, "I mean, we also made bath bombs filled with pop rocks and threw them into a pool."</p><p>Foxy and Lolbit looked at each other confused. "Okaaaay then," Foxy said, slowly turning around.</p><p>Lolbit turned around and whispered to Foxy," Kids these days. I'll tell you what." Foxy chuckled as they approached the house.</p><p>Freddy rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe, you should. He is YOUR husband, after all."</p><p>Baby held her arm. She could still feel the scars he gave her. "I guess." She walked away to her room. Freddy left a couple of seconds after her. He walked passed Puppet's place. He can hear him working on something down there. He decided to go check it out for the time being.</p><p>Baby opened up her phone to the texting app. She scrolled through her contacts, trying to get her mind off of him. After trying to find someone to text, she decided it was time. Time to text him. She clicked 'New Message' and typed in the number. She texted him one word.</p><p>B: Hey</p><p>She waited for a while; she checked to see if the number was blocked. No. Maybe because of the WiFi, it didn't send. Full bars. She could feel the sweat roll down her back. She was trembling. Finally, Springtrap replies.</p><p>S: Hello, darling.</p><p>She felt almost relieved that he texted back. She started up a conversation.</p><p>B: How's it going?</p><p>S: Good. Look, Baby, I'm sorry for what I did. Since then, I have changed. I'm just glad you didn't give up on me.<br/>
<br/>
B: Well, I knew that I wasn't wrong about you.</p><p>S: Yeah.</p><p>They talked for a long while. It was like they were two people trying to make friends with each other. As an hour passed, Springtrap had to go. He only needed to tell her one more thing-the thing he needed to ask her since the conversation started.</p><p><em>S: </em>Hey, I need to go, but I need to tell you one more thing.</p><p>B: Yeah, sure, what is it?</p><p>S: I want you to meet my friend Ennard. I've wanted you to meet him, but I didn't know if I should or not.</p><p>B: Well, maybe we can meet again sometime.</p><p>S: Yeah, ok. Well I gtg so bye</p><p>B: Bye</p><p>Baby ran around her room, excitedly. She was finally able to talk to him normally. She thought she could never do that again. She was about to scream when she noticed another text from one of her friends.</p><p>B: Heyy bout to get online! Wanna come play? Heard the game got an update!</p><p>Baby chuckled and responded.</p><p>B: Of course! I heard that this was their biggest update since 2.41.3!</p><p>Baby jumped onto the class and grabbed her controller. Next thing she knew, she was destroying zombies with her friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Surpriser & Manipulator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Foxy drove into the driveway, Red got a text. He looked at his phone</p><p>R: Hey, when you get home, I need to talk to you...'</p><p>He sensed something wrong. When the car stopped, he jumped out and got his luggage. He rushed inside and into his room. Foxy gave a weird stare. "Guess he really wanted to get home. Anyways, everyone get your luggage!"</p><p>Everyone got their luggage and headed to their rooms. As Foxy walked into the doorframe, Lolbit tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see her with a worried face. "Hey Foxy," Lolbit said, rubbing her arm.</p><p>"Hey, Lolbit, what's going on?" Foxy said, holding her hand.</p><p>"Well, I need to tell you something." Lolbit rubbed her stomach. Foxy and Lolbit talked for a long time. "Do you think I might be right?" asked Lolbit.</p><p>"I don't know. I'm actually freaking out like Puppet for once" Foxy said with a nervous chuckle</p><p>"Well, if my suspicion is right, I wanna name it Aspen." Lolbit rubbed her stomach.</p><p>"Yeah. Aspen. I like it." They headed towards their room with their luggage.</p><p>Ballora walked into Baby's room. "So, I know something's up." She said, walking next to Baby.</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Baby asked, playing her favorite game, Guitar Rager.</p><p>"Your playing Guitar Rager. You only play that when your really excited." Balora said chuckling.</p><p>"Ok so I got Springtraps number-" Baby was immediately stopped by Balora.</p><p>"What?! You're excited about that?! Springtrap? The person who abused you for doing the right thing Springtrap?"</p><p>Baby sighed. "Yeah that one, but he changed. He actually has a friend who is nice."</p><p>"Don't you think he's just tricking you again? That's how you guys split up." Balora reasoned, sitting next to Baby.</p><p>"Yeah. I'll try to meet him soon when we start talking more often, so I'll be hoping for the best."</p><p>The conversation stood still as Baby played Guitar Ragers. After 15 minutes of Balora and Baby screaming happily with the game, Balora wanted to join. "Can I play too?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Baby gave Ballora a controller and connected her to the game. Soon later, they started playing together.</p><p>Puppet and Freddy grabbed some beakers and chemicals. Puppet put some lab rats on the table to test out their newly made discoveries. Freddy mixed in three compounds and named it 'RHY28'. Puppet grabbed a clipboard, paper, and pencil and waited for Freddy to pour the chemical. Puppet wrote down the results. "Rat is fluffier and more aggressive, and it looks like the bodyweight has gone down," Puppet wrote some final notes, "Ok, let's do one more rat, and then let's get lunch." Puppet walked over and saw that they had use all of their test animals. "Or maybe we can take lunch now."</p><p>Puppet closed his box and followed Freddy to the kitchen. Freddy got some bread and chicken. "So Puppet, how's Ballora doing?" Freddy said taking a bite of his chicken sandwich.</p><p>"She's ok. She just wants to test some makeup designs. She does that to feel better." Puppet said drinking water.</p><p>"Nice. So did you expect that it was Mangle the whole time?" Freddy asked, his chicken sandwich almost done.</p><p>"The clues did lead up to it." Puppet said finishing his water.</p><p>"Yeah." Freddy finished eating his sandwich.</p><p>"Do you think Josaphen is ok? It looked like he took a hard hit to the head." Freddy questioned putting his plate in the sink.</p><p>"He's ok. He just needs some rest." Puppet finished up the sandwich and headed to his lab.</p><p>He left Freddy to clean up the mess while he went back. On the way, he bumped into Josaphen. "Oh, hey," said Puppet," why are you out of bed?"</p><p>"I wanted to get a snack. I was getting an apple." Josaphen said rubbing his stomach.</p><p>"Oh ok." Puppet replied. Puppet started to walk away. Josaphen's voice stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>"Also, what were you guys talking about. Some kids being missing or taken by something?" The room became dead silent. Puppet tried to muster up a lie.</p><p>"O-oh, we were just talking about, uh, a video game? Yeah, a video game! Right! A game. Totally!" He answered with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Josaphen stared at him strangely. "Okay then...." Josaphen left, looking more confused than the start of the conversation. Puppet wanted to tell his child what happened, but he thought it would really mess him up.</p><p>"I wish I could tell you, I wish I could," Puppet replied, looking down. He kept his head down and walked back to his lab.</p><p>Red dashed into his room with his suitcase. He quickly unpacked to get his computer. He plugged in his charger and started the computer up. He put in his password and opened up 'Messages'.</p><p>Red slowly typed on his keyboard. </p><p>R: Hey</p><p>A couple of seconds passed. Eventually, three little dots appeared at the bottom of the screen. Soon, a message was sent</p><p>R: I need to FT you</p><p>Red quickly pushed the FaceTime button and waited for her to answer.</p><p>The screen began to change and showed a girl's face. She has clear tan skin with long black hair. She had reflective dark chocolate-colored eyes. She was short and said to be one of the rudest people at the school. Red thought otherwise, though.</p><p>"Hey, Rose! What's wrong?" Red asked with a happy but worried tone.</p><p>"Hey, Red. I would say nothings wrong, but it's too serious," Rose said in a quiet and soft voice. No one but her close friends knew the real Rose. She always tries to be rude to everyone, but no one knows someone without talking to them.</p><p>"Well, is it your college application? You knew we still have like two more years till we graduate, right?" Red said trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Rose let out a slight chuckle. "I know, but it's not that," Rose looked directly in the monitor, "Remember the time you came over to my house to hang out a couple of weeks ago?"</p><p>Red started to remember that night. <em>It can't be... Is THAT what she's talking about? </em>Red thought to himself. <em>But I'm not ready! I'm only a 10th grader! A 10TH GRADER! School literally just started, we had an extended weekend this week, plus I got kidnapped! My parents are going to be mad... </em>"Yeah, I remember," he spoke in the calmest voice he could make.</p><p>Rose started to blush. She also remembered that night. <em>I knew I shouldn't have, </em>Rose said to herself. <em>But I just REALLY liked him! Now it's taking him and me too far. </em>"Well, something happened..."</p><p>Red started to shake. He looks at Rose. She reached behind her computer screen pulled out a small rectangular object. It was pink and white. It had '+'on the screen. Red knew exactly what it was. His worse fears had come true. It was a positive pregnancy test. Rose and Red started to cry on the screen. "Rose, I'm so sorry!" Red screamed while he was crying.</p><p>"Don't be!" Rose responded, "It's my fault! I should have stopped it!" Rose said covering her face.</p><p>"No! It's my fault!" Red shouted with tears rolling down his face. This went on for 30 more minutes.</p><p>What Red didn't know was that Winter could hear him through the wall. Since he and Winter have a room right next to each other, they can listen to anything through their shared wall. Winter was shocked by this information. She started to write out a letter. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Hey, Red, I heard what you and Rose were talking about. I just want to say that it will be ok and that I'll help you through it. Don't worry :) Your sister, Winter. P.S. If you could bake me brownies, that would be appreciated!</span>
</p><p>As Winter walked into the hallway, she could faintly hear Red's crying through the door. She placed the letter on the ground, knocked on his door, and ran away.</p><p>"Just a second!" Red yelled, thinking someone was at his door. He wiped of the tears and snot on his face with a tissue and opened the door. He looked around and didn't see anything. "Who knocked on my-what?" Red spotted the letter. He snatched it and took it inside his room.</p><p>He read the letter outloud.</p><p>"Wait, your sister knows?" Rose asked Red.</p><p>"Guess so," Red sighed, "Well, at least she's ok with it. I don't know about my parents, though."</p><p>Springtrap put his phone down. "So, our fish took the bait. Now we just have to reel her in."</p><p>"That was as easy as slicing a kid with a hot knife." <b>He</b> replied, pulling out their set of knives.</p><p>"I'm just glad I convinced Lolbit I changed," Springtrap said as he was picking out his weapon of choice.</p><p>"Yeah, you were nearly about to break." <b>He</b> said, snapping a knife and throwing the pieces at a target. The handle landed in the middle, the blade landed on the handle.</p><p>"Glad I didn't, though. Now I can get my revenge. I'll show her what side she needed to be on. Come on Ennard, time to plan the torture house," He said, getting the last of his stuff.</p><p>"Of course. Which weapon do you want to bring, Springtrap?" Ennard asked Springtrap as he was starting to pack the weapons.</p><p>"The sharper, the better." They left the hideout, waiting for the perfect opportunity to execute the plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Meeting Up Again, Kidnapped Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of months went by since Baby rescued Foxy and Lolbit's children. Since then, Baby kept texting Springtrap nonstop. "So, where do you want to meet?" asked Baby. "We can meet at the cake buffet. I heard they serve excellent food."</p>
<p>"Ok. Can you pick me up from the pizzeria?" Springtrap answered with an evil grin behind the screen.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can do that." Baby got her purse and headed out. Springtrap grabbed his knife and wallet and drove to the cake buffet.</p>
<p>"Finally, I can get my revenge on her." He hopped in his car and headed to Ennard's house. Ennard stood in his driveway, waiting for Springtrap. He finally saw him drive up.</p>
<p>"So, did she say yes?" asked Ennard. Springtrap nods as he put the car in reverse.</p>
<p>"We need to pretend that we changed. This time Baby will get what she deserves." They drove to the Pizzeria to pick up Baby.</p>
<p>Baby was choosing her clothes with Ballora. "Do you really think he's changed? You know he was a great actor of being a nice guy," asked Baby putting on her makeup.</p>
<p>"Well, when I saw him, he didn't kill me," replied Ballora.</p>
<p>"Well, If I know love, he probably does want to make up for what he did," Lolbit joined in.</p>
<p>"Who made you the love expert?" asked Ballora snarkily.</p>
<p>"Is it because you have five children?" questioned Baby playfully.</p>
<p>"No. It's because I was married first." That was true. Lolbit was married to Foxy 10 years before Baby was married to Springtrap. Baby looked in the mirror in amazement.</p>
<p>"I look perfect! I should probably see if they are outside." Baby walked outside the doors to see Springtrap pulling up the Pizzeria.</p>
<p>"Shall I sit you in your seat?" asked Springtrap. Baby took his arm and followed him into the door.</p>
<p>Baby sat in the chair and put her purse on the floor. Springtrap got in the car and started driving. "So Springtrap, how long have you've known Ennard?" asked Baby.</p>
<p>"Oh, I met him a couple of years after we stopped talking. I found out we had a lot in common, and we just went from there," replied Springtrap. Ennard gave him a nod, and Springtrap nodded back.</p>
<p>Baby looked out of the window to see the buffet pass by. "Uh, I think you missed the-" Baby's mouth and hands were then tied with tape.</p>
<p>"Go," Ennard spoke sternly. Springtrap started to speed up. He was passing by cars and nearly hit a truck. Baby tried to scream for help but to no avail.</p>
<p>"SHUT UP!" Ennard screamed. He slapped Baby across the face and knocked her out. Springtrap laughed and started to drive towards an old warehouse. Ennard grabbed Baby and threw her out the car onto the hot pavement. They dragged the helpless damsel inside, locking the door and letting the torment begin.</p>
<p>Baby woke up tied to a pole. "What? Wh- where am I?" Baby said to herself. She looked at her hands and saw them tied with a rope in the shape of a bow. She rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a shoe to him?" She untied herself and found herself in a pitch-black room. She was under the only light. When she took a step, she felt something swishy underneath her shoe. Baby used the light in her eyes to try to see it. She saw two bodies, small children. "Are these...some of our murder victims? Why does he have that?" She decides to take a closer look. "Wait, why does that face look familiar?" Her face turned colorless, "No...it can't be..." Baby tried not to hurl while gasping for air. Her eyes started to cry. To see both of her children gutted on the floor like trash in a landfill, so disheartening.</p>
<p>Her vision started to get blurry. The world slowly swirled around her. To not fall, Baby fell on her knees. Her emotions came like waves before a tsunami, getting bigger and bigger until the final one. It was so unbearable; she nearly passed out. Her vision started to go black. Before she closed her eyes, a shimmer of golden light appeared. It was in the shape of a key. It was the key!</p>
<p>Baby got up and backed away to calm herself down. Once she was ok, she started to hear ringing from her phone. Springtrap gave her a call. Baby was startled to see that he dared to call. When the phone rang the third time, the lights started to turn on. She slowly answered to hear a kid screaming. The scream was then silenced abruptly by a horrid sound. The flesh being gutted, bones slowly being snapped, the sound of blood dripping to the floor. A loud thud echoed into the phone. Baby gasped and dropped it out of fear. The lights focused on the ceiling. A message spelled with blood said, 'The Key to escape is in the thig made from you.' At first, she was confused but then figured that the key was the one inside of her child.</p>
<p>Baby reached into her children, trying not to throw up but crying. She found the key wedges inside of her child's esophagus. She needed to cut open the head but didn't know how to. She decided to break it with her bare hands. As she punched it, tears rolled down her face like a river. Once she was at the throat, she took it out and tore it apart. She finally got the key and tried to find a door to escape. Under the kid's bodies was a locked hatch. She moved the bodies and unlocked the hatch. Gas flowed out, knocking Baby out in a deep slumber. Her body fell into the dark void in the hatch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Horrid Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When Baby hit the ground, a light was shown. It looked like someone she remembered. As the light cleared, she saw Springtrap stand there, smiling. Baby brought herself to her knees. "Will it be the same battle?" thought Baby. She tried to remember what happened. What happened with Mangle, and Foxy and Lolbit's kids, to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby grabbed to one of the branches, swinging herself up from one tree to another, going up the cliff. She made it to the top to see a structure with the entry having her to climb. She started to jump, higher, higher, until she grabbed the edge of the hole. While she was climbing out, the entry hole became more prominent and knocked Baby down the hillside. When she woke up, she saw something. Three legs were showing endoskeleton, but the feet are fur. Two heads, one a, a, fox! Baby realized who it is. "Well, long time no see, Mangle. Hows have you been doing. Are you keeping Foxy's-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Never say Foxy's name in my presence. He had hurt me too much by marrying that, that Lolbit. I will seek my revenge." Mangle walked away, kicking dirt into Baby's eyes. She was crying tears of pain, but more tears of sadness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby knew she had to do something, but she couldn't. Rain started falling. She was helpless. Suddenly, she felt a rush of adrenaline, telling her to keep going. She stood up and started running. Running as fast as her little legs can take her. She jumped right through the hole, only to land in a cage. Mangle dropped from the ceiling with her second endoskeleton head observing Baby. "So you tried to be brave and look at where it has taken you. Someone tried to be brave once. Try to take me away from him. Now look where she is. Locked up in a different place far, far away. Now I thought we would finally be together," Mangle stopped for a bit," but then she came. I was there, you know. I watched from the shadows, through the cracks of the ceiling, but on that one night, I was heartbroken. Them, together. That should have been me kissing Foxy that day, it should have. But no, it was her. And they lived 'happily ever after' and made these, 'angels.' There just putrid pieces of metal and fur. Now I can get my revenge." Mangle slowly crawled over to the kids, holding a shiny blade. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby saw what she was holding. "No," screamed Baby," That's not gonna happen!" Before she knew it, she was out of the cage and stabbing mangle in her head. Mangle pushed Baby back into the wall. The fight had begun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby snapped and screamed. Springtrap invited Ennard to watch Baby breakdown. She scowled and screeched and screamed her voice box out. She tore at her skin, looking for something. The claw. The claw that fitted Baby so well. The claw ready to be used at her disposal. The claw that helped win the fight. The claw that gave her strength. They claw of justice. Baby wasn't Baby anymore. She twitched and sparked. Her eyes turned golden like amber. Mangle wasn't gone. Mangle wasn't erased. Mangle on the other side of Springtrap. The other side of she was feeling. She ran to Springtap but was stopped by a wall. A wall of emotion, grief, self sorrow, putty, melancholy. A glass wall, tampered and damaged by history, smudged by lies, fogged by distrust, shattered only by a simple motion. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby froze. She knew that to escape, she needed to repair the wall or tear it down completely. The reason why she felt broken. The reason she was guilty of marriage. The fact that she hates seeing kids suffer. Baby sat on the floor. "What do you want, Springtrap? To make a child with you just to kill it, to trick one to come here and die, my soul for all the things you did?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Springtrap just stayed and watched her. "I want to see you suffer," Springtrap spoke in a villainous tone.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Happy Death Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Baby lunged at him. Only to be risen with wing flapping overhead, with a claw making her move.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby woke up in a room that she was familiar with—a pizzeria with a golden bear and bunny. Purple tables with stars and kids running, screaming with excitement. It was the day one of her children died—his step-brother making Fredbear chomp on her kid's head, killing him. Baby was frozen, locked up in chains made of fear. She tried to move but was pulled back. She saw, with a tear in her eye, her child being risen by his step-brother. Crying, screaming, pushing with all of his might.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly, they lifted him to Fredbear's mouth. He stopped, dropped dead. Blood slowly flowed down Fredbear. He dropped out of Fredbear's mouth. Someone grabbed their phone and called 9-1-1. In the corner, she saw him. Standing there, laughing. Bloody knife in hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let's see that again," chuckled Springtrap.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?" questioned Baby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The scene started to replay over and over. Baby, slowly lost sanity as she saw her child's soul slowly leave from the scene. Baby pulled harder and harder on the chains. Her eyes turned yellow, voice breaking up. Mangle took over and brought power. The chains snapped, and Baby lunged into the scene. She grabbed her child and ran. Ran as far as the room went. Soon she couldn't see anything. Not in the front, the back, nor the sides. She was in a pitch-black room with her child. "Wait," said Baby, "If my children are upstairs, dead, then who is-"</em>
</p>
<p>Slowly, the child started to fade away, and Baby woke up. She wanted to cry but decided to get up and keep searching. Eventually, Baby hit a wall. When she hit it, she looked for a door to escape or another room to this horrible place. When she looked down, all she saw was her child, pixelated, grey, crying. Her child looked up at her and pointed in a direction before disappearing.</p>
<p>The child was pointing at a stage. Was thing her mind playing tricks on her, or was it that. THE scene where her son died? THE stage that started everything? Baby just wanted to lay there and decay. "What do you want for me, Springtrap!" She ran towards the stage with her fist, ready to hit. Baby lunged at Fredbear, punching his head clean off. A key rolled out of his head. It was covered with blood and brains. She slowly picked up the key and looked around. A door appeared behind the stage curtain. Baby walked towards it and unlocked the door. She saw the phone. An actually working phone. She ran to it to punch in Funtime Foxy's number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Child Is A...Phone Call?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foxy was walking through his house, giving out cake pops to his friends. "Don't eat them yet," warned Foxy.</p>
<p>"This is going to be the gender reveal," added Lolbit. "Hey, Ballora," questioned Lolbit, "did Baby ever come back to the pizzeria?"</p>
<p>"No, I thought she was going to stay at Springtrap," answered Ballora.</p>
<p>Puppet was about to eat his cake pop when Ashelly stopped him. "Save it for the gender reveal."</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, sorry," Puppet lowered his cake pop.</p>
<p>Winter was walking down the hall with a new dress on. "Wow, Winter," said Sly, "you're going all out today."</p>
<p>Winter was caught off guard and nearly tripped. "Oh yeah. Well, I was just, uh," Winter started to stutter, "wearing it just cause."</p>
<p>"I bet it's because you're going out with-" Winter slapped her hand on Ashelly's mouth, trying to make sure no one could hear her.</p>
<p>"No, I am not. Mention him to anyone, and I will strike you with your pickaxe in your room like one of your ores." Ashelly nodded and licked Winter's hand. "Eww! What was that for!" silently screamed Winter. "Next time, I'll talk about your mystery gi-"</p>
<p>"Well, who is this mystery guy, Winter?" asked Sly.</p>
<p>"Uh, no one that you need to know!" Winter stomped away to get a cake pop from her dad as Sly and Ashelly giggles in their seats.</p>
<p>Red took off his hat and put the last batch in the oven. Lolbit turned the corner to see Red putting the bowls in the sink. "Final batch, huh?" asked Lolbit. Red turned around to put the last dish in the dishwasher.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I wanted to go sit down and talk." Red said, wiping his forehead.</p>
<p>"Mom!" Slick yelled into the kitchen. "I don't understand this math problem." Sly has been having trouble solving math problems.</p>
<p>"I'll be there in a second!" Sly went back to his room to finish his homework.</p>
<p>Foxy walked into the room, "2 minutes." Lolbit nodded at him and went into Slick's room.</p>
<p>Slick was on the floor as Lolbit walked in. "Ok, so what's the problem?" asked Lolbit.</p>
<p>"I need to find x. The problem is -115x + 5. If X = 3, what's the answer?" Slick was also advanced in his classes, so he sometimes gets higher-grade work. Just last week, he was a worksheet on logarithms. His sister Sly, not so much.</p>
<p>"Well, why don't you supplement x with 3 and solve the problem normally," said Lolbit. Slick then started to write on the paper. -115 time 3. It would equal -345. Then add 5. It would be -340. Slick circled his answer and cheered. "I did it!" squealed Slick in excitement.</p>
<p>"Good job," congratulated Lolbit, "now we need to head into the living room for the party."</p>
<p>Foxy whistled to quiet down the room. "Now, now. I know you guys are excited to see what gender our new baby will be," exclaimed Foxy. "So now, bite into your cake pops!"</p>
<p>Everyone quickly bit into the pops to see a blue inside. "Yes," said Lolbit, "it's a-"</p>
<p>Before Lolbit could finish her sentence, Foxy got a call, making everyone silent. He looked to see that it was Baby. He answered the phone embarrassed. "Baby? Where are you? Your missing the gender reveal!"</p>
<p>"Well, I wish I would be there, but Springtrap kidnapped me! He pretended to be nice just to get revenge on me. I'm at an old warehouse. I need you to help me!" The phone abruptly hung up, and all Baby heard was Springtrap's voice.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm a little nice by letting your friends come to rescue you," Springtrap started to laugh like a maniac. "TO SEE YOU IN TINY LITTLE PIECES!"</p>
<p>Ennard then suddenly jumped from the ceiling, with a long, pointed knife that could cut wires like butter. Baby was suddenly pinned down by him, the blade starting to hack away. He just looked while she whined with violent screams of bloody murder. He slit Baby's left arm so she couldn't use it. He used his legs and left hand to pin her down and used his knife to temp her. "Shh, I'm just going to do this quick and easy." Baby tried to escape, moving her body in all directions. As Ennard slowly moved closer to Baby with the knife, she could see his face more clearly. Eyes blue as the sky, 4 sectioned faceplates, and a red clown nose. Before Ennard could even touch her face, Baby head-butted him, knocking him to the ground. She ran as fast as she could. Not stopping for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Meeting Ennard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ennard got up and chased after her. "Your gonna pay for that," screamed Ennard as he ran that the hallway. He used to be a trained assassin before teaming up with Springtrap. He packed mini knives in his pocket, ready to throw them. Baby dodged and weaved as the blades flew past her. Springtrap, with an evil grin, was just recording it. "Hmm, this reminds me of a movie." He searched through a box of CDs to find the disc. After a while, he gave up on it and continued looking at Baby.</p><p>Foxy gave a delusional stare. Slick saw his distraught face. "Uh, Dad? What's wrong?"</p><p>Foxy ushered Ballora, Puppet, Freddy, and Lolbit into his room. "Guys, we need to save Baby."</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" asked Freddy.</p><p>"Springtrap kidnapped her and is trying to kill her!" Ballora started to regret what she did.</p><p>"Why did I ever thought he changed?" Puppet tried to give her moral support.</p><p>"It's ok. Everyone makes mistakes. Some of us more than others." Everyone turned to Freddy.</p><p>"Jeez, you blow up the Pizzeria one time." Freddy let out an annoyed grunt.</p><p>"So what should we do?" questioned Lolbit.</p><p>"Freddy?" Freddy looked at Foxy, "can we borrow your weapon collection?"</p><p>Minutes started to feel like hours. "So, what do you think they're talking about?" Winter was startled to hear Josaphen. She nearly tripped over.</p><p>"What day is it? Freak out Winter day?!" Ashelly started to laugh. Sly was sitting next to Red and saw a little bit of pink cake on his cheek.</p><p>"Hey Red, what's that on your cheek?" Red touched his cheek to feel the cake.</p><p>He started to stutter. "Oh, uh i-it's fo-for," Winter gave him a death stare. "I can't tell you." Red shut his snout and went on his phone.</p><p>"Hey, Slick," Slick looked over at Sly. "Do you see the elephant in the room?"</p><p>"No. What makes you say that?" Sly gave Slick a dumbfounded look.</p><p>"Haven't you seen anything in the room? Winter has a secret somebody, and Red just had pink cake on his cheek, even though the cake we were making was blue." Slick started to collect Sky's words while Red and Winter began to blush dramatically.</p><p>"Hmm, I see. We need to find out soon." Slick said, punching his hand</p><p>"I say we should do it after the party!" Sly said, raising her fist.</p><p>"Or maybe never," mumbled Winter, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Foxy and the gang burst out of his room. "Ok, new plan," declared Foxy. "Everyone, stay here and do not. Leave. The. House. Also, Red, you're in charge."</p><p>"What?!" everyone screamed. Foxy and the gang took their weapons and headed outside, locking the door.</p><p>Ballora started to look up abandoned ware shops. "She might be in this one. It says William Afton recently bought it." Ballora placed her phone with directions to it on Foxy's dashboard. Foxy pulled out of his driveway and headed towards the place.</p><p>Baby started to slide down a hallway, and Ennard followed. Baby gradually started to get up and run down, but Ennard tripped and started rolling down like a boulder. Eventually, he picked up so much dust he made an actual ball. Baby started to remember that movie that she and Springtrap watched so much.</p><p>
  <em>Baby slowly ate the popcorn out of suspense. As the main character trips a trap, a boulder comes and chases him down the slated hallway. The scene made Baby jerk back, and all the popcorn fell into her hair. Springtrap and Baby looked at each other and started laughing.</em>
</p><p>As Springtrap was getting up to get more popcorn, Baby was awakened to see that Mangle controlled her body when she remembered that scene. This time, she was able to talk to her. "Mangle?"</p><p>"Oh, hi, Baby. Sorry I tried to kill Foxy and Lolbit's kids." Mangle spoke in a semi-apologetic voice.</p><p>"Well, at least I know that you made it. Maybe we can use this to our advantage over Springtrap. With your fox instincts and my knowledge about him, we can take him down!" Baby spoke in her mind, trying to convince her.</p><p>"That wouldn't be a shabby idea. I say, let's go for it!" Mangle let Baby control again as she moved to the side to see the boulder rush past her and into the wall.</p><p>Baby pinned Ennard down with her foot. "Who are you and tell me Springtrap's plan."</p><p>Ennard started to chuckle. "Why would I tell you?" Baby's stomach opened up to give Ennard an ice cream cone. When Ennard got close, she dropped the cone and grabbed his neck.</p><p>"Now, tell me your name and Springtrap's plan." Ennard struggled to get the words out.</p><p>"Fine, I'll talk!" Ennard hit the ground with a loud thud. "My name is Ennard. I teamed up with Springtrap to help kill you. He just told me I would get a high pay if I did it."</p><p>Baby started to get suspicious. "Ok, what was his plan?"</p><p>"He was going to kill you and scrap you like your two kids so that no one will find out." Ennard started to point somewhere. "Go towards there. There should be a door to his office."</p><p>Baby slowly went to that corner while watching Ennard. She felt around to find a doorknob. She turned the knob quietly so that he wouldn't hear it. Anger filled her insides as she burst through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>